Have you heard the rumours?
by JennnyJ
Summary: Kathy Garren går fjärde året på Hogwarts med sina vänner Leanna och Hallie, men där finns också tvillingarna Weasley, Lee Jordan och sist men absolut inte minst; Oliver Wood.
1. Chapter 1

**Del 1**

_Ingen förklädnad i världen kan dölja dålig taktkänsla.._

"Kom igen nu Kat", sade Leanna och slängde lekfullt med sitt korpsvarta hår medan ögonen glittrade av skratt, "det är inte varje år som Hogwarts anordnar maskeradbal och jag vill verkligen inte komma försent till den här".  
Kathy suckade och skakade lite på huvudet medan hon drog tveksamt i klänningen hon bar, "jag vet inte Lea, det var nog ingen bra idé att klä ut sig till vampyrflicka, det ser ju inte ens trovärdigt ut".  
"Äh, varför ska du alltid vara så dömande, kan inte vampyrflickor få gå runt i klänning bara för att de kanske råkar söla ner den när de hoppar på sina oskyldiga offer för att suga blodet ur dem?" Frågade Lea och höjde på ögonbrynen medan hon satte upp håret i en stram knut för att så bra som möjligt kunna efterlikna McGonagall – inspirationskällan till hennes egen utstyrsel, "förresten så borde du låta mig sminka dig lite läskigt och om du nu är så missnöjd med den där klänningen så kan du väll låta mig bloda ned den lite också?".  
Kathy suckade ännu en gång men kunde inte låta bli att le åt vännens illa dolda entusiasm, "visst men du får låta det gå fort om du vill hinna ner till stora salen innan det är fullt med folk överallt".  
Leanna gav ifrån sig ett litet glädjetjut och började genast borsta igenom väninnans kastanjebruna hår som hängde ned i hennes bleka ansikte.

När de klev in i stora salen kunde de inte låta bli att stanna till och beundra utsmyckningen.  
Madame Sprout hade låtit hennes elever pynta salen till en jättelik lövskog och golvet täcktes av prasslande blad medan någon, troligen Flitwick, hade trollat fram en liten bäck som slingrade sig runt salen med små broar byggda lite här och var.  
Men i mitten av salen hade man låtit det vara och där trängdes eleverna medan de dansade runt i takt till en av Systrarna spöks nya låtar – Ghost of water.  
"Kat, Lea äntligen är ni här", Hallie dansade fram till dem utklädd till indianflicka med en svart peruk över sitt annars blonda hår, "jag har hunnit dansa med i två låtar redan och ni som sa att ni skulle skynda er".  
"Vi ville ju låta dig dansa av dig lite så att vi slapp skämmas när vi kom", sade Kathy med ett retsamt flin och rufsade lekfullt till väninnans mörka kalufs, Hallie gav henne ett syrligt leende medan hon försökte platta till håret som stod i en sky kring hennes smala ansikte.  
"Så lätt kommer ni inte undan, för ni har lovat att dansa med mig", sade hon och skrattade när hon såg Kathys besvärade min, "och just du Kat, måste i alla fall dansa en hel låt, nu får du inte skylla på toabesök eller plötsliga vrickningar".  
"Okej Hal, för din skull så", sade Kathy och skakade flinandes på huvudet när hon, Lea och Hal gick över en av de lite större broarna för att ta sig till dansbanan.

"Nej men kom igen, nu har jag dansat så det räcker", sade Kathy efter en, enligt henne, onödigt lång låt och under vännernas protester drog hon sig undan dansgolvet och bort mot portarna för att svalka sig.  
Hon gick precis över en av träbroarna när ett par femteklassare i en skrattande tävlan om vem som skulle komma först till porten råkade knuffa till henne och hon var precis på väg att snubbla över kanten och ner i den lilla bäcken då en stark arm grep tag i henne och höll henne stadig så att hon återfick balansen.  
"Ta det lite lugnt va?!" Ropade personen som på sätt och vis räddat henne från total förödmjukelse efter de uppsluppna eleverna och släppte sedan sitt fasta grepp om hennes smått ömmande arm.  
Kathy föste undan den korta luggen som hängde ned i ögonen och rodnade då hon mötte Gryffindors quidditchkaptens lätt roade blick, "tack så mycket, tur att du är väktare och inte slagman, du har bra reflexer", sade hon och skrattade nervöst.  
"Ja, men jag skulle nog vilja säga att en slagman har minst lika bra reflexer som en väktare, bara att det är lätt att misstro eftersom de oftast är så stort byggda", sade Oliver Wood och flinade brett medan han synade hennes utstyrsel, "inte illa, vampyr?".

"Ja, jag är Kathy", sade hon och räckte artigt fram handen för att hälsa, "Kathy Garren".  
"Trevligt att råkas Kathy, Oliver Wood", sade den brunhåriga pojken och skakade glatt hennes hand.  
"Och vem kan inte ditt namn? Du är seriöst den bästa väktare Hogwarts någonsin haft, om man frågar mig i alla fall. Lea håller nog inte riktigt med mig, hon föredrar Ravenclaws Keene men det är bara för att hennes kille Drew och han är bästa kompisar", Kathy spärrade förskräckt upp ögonen när hon förstod att hon svamlade på tok för mycket och rodnade än en gång, "förlåt, jag blir ofta så här på kvällarna, jag är inte direkt en nattuggla, jag föredrar mornar".  
Oliver skulle just till att svara då en grupp Slytherinelever kom fram till dem.

"Kan ni två turturduvor gå någon annan stans och gosa så att man kan komma fram, eller hade ni tänkt ockupera vägen ut hela kvällen?" Frågade den längste pojken och flinade elakt.  
"Gå och dö Flint", morrade Kathy och skakade irriterat på huvudet, "om du inte hade varit så otroligt tung och otymplig så kanske du kunde ha tagit någon av de mindre broarna, men jag antar att de inte skulle hålla".  
Med en sista ilsken blick började hon gå där ifrån och struntade totalt i om någon från slytherin fick för sig att förhäxa henne medan hon hade ryggen till.

"Kathy vänta på mig", Oliver hade sprungit i kapp henne och snart satt de båda ner på den fuktiga marken och betraktade jättebläckfisken som stillsamt simmade omkring i den månbelysta sjön, "vad var det där med Flints vikt?".  
Kathy skrattade och skakade på huvudet, "Åh, en grej mellan oss", sade hon, osäker på hur mycket hon ville att den här väktaren skulle få reda på egentligen, de kände ju inte ens varandra.  
"Mellan er?" Han höjde förvånat på ena ögonbrynet och Kathy kunde inte hindra skrattet som bubblade upp inom henne, tårarna hotade att rinna över och det var svårt att säga något klokt när inget annat än fnitter lämnade ens läppar.  
"Mellan mig och Flint? Absolut inte på det sättet som du tror", sade hon när attacken äntligen gått över och reste sig sedan upp med en frusen min, "men nu måste jag gå i säng om jag ska orka gå upp i hyfsad tid i morgon, vi kanske ses".

"Jag ska se till så att vi ses, Kathy Garren", sade Oliver med ett litet leende och höjde handen i ett hej då innan han reste på sig och började gå ner mot quidditchplanen. Kathy stod ett tag och såg efter honom, han såg inte så pjåkig ut, det gjorde han då verkligen inte – men att han var tillsammans med Mary Goold, det visste alla, ingenting skulle kunna dela på dem två. Speciellt inte om Mary fick bestämma.

"Vem sa du att du hånglade med?" Utbrast Hallie och slängde sig på sängen för att delta i de två väninnornas ivriga diskussion.  
"Inte hånglade Hal, de bara pratade", sade Lea och flinade, "men med Oliver Wood".  
"Marys kille?" Hallie gapade förvånat innan hon brast ut i ett förtjust fnitter och de blåa ögonen glittrade ondskefullt, "så bra då, jag kommer aldrig förlåta henne för att hon snodde Jeremy från mig, för att bara dumpa honom sedan".  
"Du hade ju ändå tänkt göra slut med honom", sade Lea med ett litet flin, Hallie ryckte bara på axlarna och synade noggrant sina välfixade naglar.  
"Äh, det är ändå ingen bra ursäkt för henne att sno min kille", sade hon och Kathy kunde inte låta bli att dänga en av de vita kuddarna i sin väninnas huvud.  
"Du är inte lite knäpp du Hal", sade hon med ett skratt och duckade hastigt för en av de andra kuddarna som kom flygandes mot henne, ett krig hade startat.

_Wie, Jenny von J is back! Har ni saknat mig? (A)  
Kommer att bli mer och mer aktiv här, hoppas jag, och jag håller tummarna för att en del av mina trogna läsare fortfarande är kvar och känner för att läsa och reviewa lite! (A)  
Men, nu har ni i alla fall läst första delen av min nya historia (med älsklings Wood 3) Have you heard the rumors? Var nu goa och lämna en konstruktiv kommentar, annars skickar jag mina lila och grönprickiga Ollifanter på er!! :O *morra varnanade*_


	2. Chapter 2

**Del 2**

_Pinsamheter kan ofta få en att vilja begravas levande, har någon sett min spade?  
_  
I flera dagar surrade skolan av prat om helgens maskeradbal och Kathy och hennes vänner blev tillsagda minst fyra gånger av McGonagall för att ha stört lektionen genom att sitta och fnittra samt småprata om allt som hänt den kvällen.  
"Miss Garren, om ni inte håller tyst nu och koncentrerar er på eran uppgift så måste jag dra av fem poäng från Gryffindor", sade McGonagall med en varnande blick mot den lilla tjejgruppen.  
"Visst professorn, ursäkta mig", sade Kathy med ett ursäktande leende, gav vännerna en kort, road blick och fortsatte sedan med att försöka förvandla grodan framför henne till ett saltkar.  
Men efter ett par tappra försök då ingenting annat hänt än att grodan fått en silvrig nyans gav hon upp och lutade hakan i händerna för att studera de andra elevernas försök.  
Plötsligt landade en liten lapp på hennes bänk och hon kikade förvirrat omkring sig, såg Hallies oskyldiga flin och skrattade lite.  
Efter att ha sett till så att McGonagall inte såg åt hennes håll vecklade hon upp lappen och läste nyfiket.

_Hur ska du göra nu då?  
_Kathy gav vännen en förvirrad min och klottrade snabbt ned ett; _med vad?_  
Hon kastade förstulet över lappen igen och svingade smått med trollstaven när hon såg den misstänksamma blick som McGonagall gav henne.  
Hallie flinade än bredare medan hon rafsade ned något och kastade tillbaka den.  
"Och vad gör ni nu då, miss Garren?" McGonagall stod framför henne med en skräckinjagande min och höjde på ett smalt ögonbryn, "jag tror dessvärre inte att lappar ska hjälpa er att förvandla grodan till ett saltkar, men nu ska vi se vad som står här".  
Utan att Kathy kunde hindra henne, inte för att det hade hjälpt ändå, snappade McGonagall åt sig lappen och vecklade upp den, hon harklade sig lätt och började sedan läsa, medan hela klassen lyssnade spänt;

_"Med Woodie, jag lovar det är någonting på G mellan er, har du inte sett hur han har stirrat på dig de senaste dagarna, men det är nog bäst att du skyndar dig, killar har minnen som ett såll – snart har han glömt att ni ens träffats."_Skrattet svallade i klassrummet och Kathy rodnade djupt medan McGonagall gav henne en trött blick, "Fem poängs avdrag för dig miss Garren, jag tolererar inte lappskickande på mina lektioner".  
"Jag förstår det professorn", viskade hon svagt och stirrade ner i bordet, hon kunde känna hur alla såg på henne med roade blickar och ett par killar längst bak i klassrummet visslade förtjust.  
"Det räcker nu mr Kent, annars blir det poängavdrag för dig med", sade McGonagall och gav den visslande pojken en förebrående blick, "det är okej, ni kan gå, men ni som inte klarade av att förvandla era objekt till ett saltkar får öva på det i bakläxa till nästa gång".  
Tacksamt reste sig Kathy upp och slängde ner sina saker i väskan innan hon skyndade sig därifrån, fortfarande med brännande kinder.

"Kat, förlåt mig, jag är så ledsen", utbrast Hallie och såg uppriktigt mycket bedrövad ut där de skyndade fram genom korridoren.  
"Det är lugnt Hal", sade Kathy försäkrande och log, "du behöver inte be om ursäkt".  
"Det behöver jag visst", sade Hallie, utom sig av förtvivlan, "tack vare mig kommer alla att skratta åt dig och reta dig för att du gillar Oliver, ryktet kommer förstås att sprida sig och han kommer att få reda på det och Mary kommer helt klart att avsky dig från och med nu".  
"Åh, om man ser det på det viset Hal, då borde du nog be om ursäkt, vilken tur att du påminde mig om allt det där – för jag ägnade inte en tanke åt det innan".  
"Ojdå", sade Hal med ett oskyldigt flin och Lea som gick en bit bakom dem skrattade lätt, "då får jag be om ursäkt igen då".  
"Ja det borde du", sade Kathy och kunde inte låta bli att skratta hon med, "äh, snart händer det säkert någonting annat som lockar till sig alla andras blickar och prat".  
"Troligen, om någon vecka är allting glömt", sade Lea och såg på schemat som hon bar i sin väska, "vi har en timmes lunch nu, så vi kan äta lugnt, sen har vi spådomskonst".  
"Åh, jag tror att jag glömde att ta med mitt inre öga till Hogwarts det här året", stönade Kathy när de gick in i matsalen och de tre vännerna skrattade.  
"Det gör du jämt", sade Hallie med ett flin och satte sig ned på bänken, "men jag ska inte säga någonting, om mina så kallade spådomar hade slått in så hade jag varit gift med en månggallionär och bo nere vid söderhavet nu".

"Tyvärr McKallister", sade en pojke med rågblont hår som gick förbi dem med ett retsamt flin, "men du kommer aldrig hitta någon månggallionär att gifta dig med, ingen kommer stå ut med dig och ditt snarkande – och du har redan sumpat din chans med mig".  
"Men gå och dö Jeremy", utbrast Hallie ilsket och slängde med sitt ljusa hår, "en dag, när ingen står ut med din dryghet, kommer du böna och be för att jag ska ta dig tillbaka – men då har _du_ sumpat din chans med mig".  
Pojken skrattade bara och gick där ifrån med sitt gäng av killkompisar som flinandes dunkade honom kamratligt i ryggen.  
"Åh, vad jag avskyr honom", stönade Hallie uppgivet och lassade upp stekt korv på sin tallrik, "men han är onekligen väldigt stilig".  
Vännerna skrattade lätt och började även de äta av sin mat.  
"Ta det lugnt, han kommer säkert bli tunnhårig i förtid", tröstade Lea henne och fingrade lätt på trollstaven, "annars kan jag fixa det med ett litet vift".  
"Jag får fundera på saken", sade Hallie med ett snett flin och petade lätt i maten medan hon såg sig omkring vid bordet, "okej Kat, titta inte, men Oliver Wood sitter och stirrar på dig".  
Kathy hostade när hon var nära att sätta en bit fisk i halsen och sneglade förstulet bort mot det håll som Hallie nickade mot.

Den stilige väktaren såg att hon kommit på honom och flinade lätt, han nickade bort mot dörren och mimade; _Kan vi prata?_  
Hallie gav vännerna en förvirrad och frågande blick.  
"Vad ska jag göra?" Väste hon och rodnade lätt.  
"Du ska gå, nu", sade Lea bestämt och puttade till henne så att hon reste sig upp, "kom igen nu Askungen, din prins är redan framme vid dörren".  
Kathy grimaserade lätt åt henne men flinade sedan och skyndade ut till entréhallen där Oliver Wood stod och väntade.  
"Så bra, kan vi gå ut?" Frågade han och log, Kathy nickade utan att säga någonting, dels för att hon för tillfället fått total tunghäfta och dels för att om hon skulle säga någonting så skulle det inte förvåna henne om det hon sade handlade om luftfuktigheten i sydöstra Kina  
De två gryffindoreleverna gick ut i det ljumma höstvädret och satte sig ner vid den stora eken där de suttit för inte så många dagar sedan.  
"Nå, vad ville du prata om?" Frågade Kathy och försökte få rösten att låta stadig och normal, men konstigt nog rusade hennes hjärta när hon såg på hans skarpskurna ansikte som för stunden var djupt märkt av fundersamhet.

"Jo, du är ju tjej", började Oliver långsamt, som om han pratade för sig själv, och Kathy höjde på ögonbrynen med en förvånad blick.  
"Riktigt uppfattat", sade hon med ett litet skratt och den brunhåriga killen flinade lätt.  
"Det vet jag ju, men det jag menar är… jag känner inte så många tjejer, inte för att jag har känt dig så värst länge heller, men jag bara undrar", han tystnade en stund och log svagt, "vad kan man göra för speciellt för att visa en tjej att man gillar henne?".  
Kathy höjde än mer på ögonbrynen och såg ut över sjön med en fundersam min.  
"Det beror på vad det är för en tjej, om det är en vän, en syster, en kusin eller … en flickvän", sade hon efter ett tag med tonlös röst och Oliver nickade förstående.  
"Det är till Mary, på fredag har vi varit tillsammans i ett halvår", sade han med ett drömskt leende och Kathy kände hur hjärtat lämnade sin rätta plats och sjönk längst ner i magsäcken för att börja frätas upp av den salta magsyran tillsammans med dagens fisk.  
"Jag skulle nog vilja göra någonting speciellt med min pojkvän om vi hade varit tillsammans i ett halvår", sade hon efter en stund och log svagt, "men jag vet inte riktigt, ta med henne på en mysig picknick, jag antar att du kan flyga med henne någonstans – det vore romantiskt".  
Oliver sken upp och reste på sig med ett brett leende, "Tack så mycket Kat, du är underbar!".

Och med ett sista, strålande leende skyndade han sig småjoggandes upp mot slottet medan Kathy satt kvar, tungt lutad mot den skrovliga barken.  
"Jag lovar, imorgon kommer toaletten vara full med en salig blandning av ruttet hjärta och benig fisk", muttrade hon tyst för sig själv och suckade djupt, hur kunde hon känna så mycket för honom när första gången de pratat var för bara ett par dagar sedan?**  
**

* * *

Wihie, alla mina trogna läsare har inte övergivit mig *dansa av pur lycka*, kommentera den nya delen? *blinkblink*  
Annars lovar jag att mina varulvar kommer nafsa er i hasorna! *morra*  
/Eran JvJ

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

**Del 3**

_Vem sade att vänskap lägger grunden till kärlek? - Jag ska mörda honom!  
_  
"Det är kärlek vid första ögonkastet, helt klart", sade Lea med ett drömsk leende när Kathy luftade sina känslor för dem under en minst sagt sövande spådomstimme.  
"Ja, jag kände så när jag mötte Jeremy – men det visade sig i och för sig att det var helt fel, troligen var den där konstiga känslan i magen inte annat än en långvarig mensverk", sade Hallie och surrade tankfullt en blond slinga kring sitt ena finger.  
"Hm", var der enda Kathy kom för sig att säga och stirrade trött in i spådomskulan, utan att se ett enda dugg.

Några rader bort satt Mary med sina väninnor och stirrade in i sin spådomskula, plötsligt skrek den rödhåriga tjejen till och viftade upprymt med armarna.  
"Jag såg någonting, jag såg någonting!" Skrek hon och hennes kompisar pep till av förtjusning, professor Trelawney skyndade sig fram till dem och sjönk ned på en ledig saccosäck vid deras sida, hennes ögon glittrade minst sagt av intresse bakom de stora, och ganska fula, glasögonen.  
"Nå mitt barn, vad såg du?" Frågade hon och log uppmuntrande mot Mary som lagom började lugna ner sig, nu hade hela klassen tystnat och lyssnade uppmärksammat, precis som hon hade tänkt.  
"Jag såg en flicka", hon gjorde en kort paus och gav Kathy en snabb, fientlig blick, "hon var helt förtvivlad och i så desperat behov av någon som älskade henne att hon sprang omkring och spred hemska rykten om att en viss kille gillade henne, men…".  
Här gjorde hon en dramatisk paus och Trelawney nickade ivrigt som för att uppmuntra henne till att fortsätta berätta som sin syn.  
"Men det var inget mer än vad hon hade inbillat sig, för pojken var redan lyckligt förälskad i någon annan och han brydde sig inte ett dugg om den här löjliga och gräsligt fula lilla flickan".

Sybill Trelawney skulle just till att föreslå vad hennes syn verkligen ville berätta för henne när Kathy plötsligt fick nog.  
"Men gå och dränk dig Goold", utbrast hon ilsket och torkade hastigt bort tårarna som vällt upp och som hotade att rinna över sina kanter, "allt det där är bara nonsens".  
"Miss Garren!" Utbrast professor Trelawney med en ilsken min, som om hon just hade förstört en mycket stor och viktig stund för hennes del, "om ni inte tror helhjärtat på det här så ber jag er att lämna klassrummet, passar du dig inte så blir jag tvungen att dra av poäng från Gryffindor".  
Kathy gav henne en ilsken blick men reste sig häftigt upp från fåtöljen som hon suttit i med väskan slängd över axeln.  
"Visst, det enda de här lektionerna duger till ändå är att ljuga och förlöjliga folk utan att någon bryr sig", snäste hon och tågade fram till den stängda luckan, slängde upp den och med både lärare och elevers förvånade blickar på sig klättrade hon ner för den lilla repstegen.

Det tog ingen lång stund förrän lektionen avslutades och snart klättrade en efter en ner för repstegen, Kathy satt lutad mot väggen och försökte låta bli att bry sig om elevernas hånande blickar och dräpande kommentarer.  
Med en min värdig en drottning svassade Mary förbi med sina fnissande väninnor och gav henne inte så mycket som en blick.  
"Kat, hur är det?" Frågade Lea oroligt och sjönk ned på knä framför sin bedrövade väninna medan Hallie stod och grimaserade ilsket mot Marys ryggtavla som försvann bortåt korridoren.  
"Bara bra", sade hon med en svag röst och torkade bort ett par envisa tårar, "jag lovar, hon ska inte få knäcka mig – jag vet redan att han inte ser på mig mer än som en vän".

"Men gumman, saker kan förändras", sade Hallie som nu kommit fram till dem och log vänligt, "jag lovar, snart kommer han inse att Mary är en dum diva som bara vill glänsa och förstå att det är dig som han har älskat hela tiden, tro mig".  
"Vad var det du sa i morse, få se nu, så här var det väl; om dina spådomar skulle vara riktiga så skulle du bo med en månggallionär nere vid söderhavet nu?" Sade Kathy med ett kort, hest skratt och Hallie himlade med ögonen.  
"Äh, vissa saker kanske jag inte är så bra på att se", sade hon och skakade på huvudet, "det kan jag medge, men jag lovar – han gillar dig".  
"Som en vän, ja", sade Kathy och reste sig upp med ett snett leende, "kom så går vi, jag tänker inte vänta tills professor Trelawney kommer ner för att skälla ut mig ytterligare".  
"Vänskap är en bra början", sade Lea lågt men deras brunhåriga vän låssades som om hon inte hört vad som sagts utan fortsatte vidare mot trolldryckslektionen.

_

* * *

  
Varför ska allting se så litet ut här? Den här delen är X antal A4, men trots det ser de ut som ingenting... *muttra*... men i alla fall, nu tycker jag att ni ska ta o lämna en kommentar, ifall ni vill höra mer, annars tänker jag inte bemöda mig med att lägga ut nya delar här *mohahahaha*  
/Eran JvJ_


	4. Chapter 4

**Förlåt, förlåt och tusen gånger förlåt för att jag har varit sämst med att uppdatera den här, men som plåser på såren ger jag er nu TRE kapitel i ett.  
Jag hoppas att ni fortfarande hänger er fast vid den här och att ni kan förlåta mig tillräckligt för att i slutändan skriva en konstruktiv kommentar.  
/Eran JvJ**

* * *

**Del 4**

_Glöm honom säger ni, men även om jag glömmer personen så kan jag inte glömma det faktum att han omedvetet torterar mitt blödande hjärta.  
_  
Veckan gick och för att hålla tankarna borta från allt som hade med Oliver Wood att göra så engagerade sig Kathy ovanligt mycket i skolarbetet och när hon inte satt på lektion med öronen på helspänn så satt hon ofta vid ett ensamt bord i sällskapsrummet och begravde sig i läxor.  
Men ju hårdare hon försökte hålla sig undan honom eller ens tänka på hans varma, bruna ögon, desto oftare såg hon honom.  
Han brukade le vänligt när de gick förbi varandra i korridorerna men på senare tid hade Mary hållit sig allt närmre honom och det var med glädje hon sände Kathy falska, överlägsna leenden var gång de möttes.

Fredagen kom tillslut, efter det som liknade månaders väntan, och när lektionerna äntligen var över för dagen drog sig Kathy med en ursäkt ifrån sina oroade vänner och gick upp till sällskapsrummet i ensamhet. Med en besviken min upptäckte hon att uppehållsrummet inte alls var så tyst och lugnt som hon hade hoppats medan hon gått upp för de många trapporna till den sjätte våningen där ingången till Gryffindortornet låg.  
Det var faktiskt ovanligt högljutt och medan hon trängde sig förbi ett par tredjeårselever hörde hon någonting om att Hufflepuff tvingades ställa in sin Quidditchmatch på söndag och att Gryffindorlaget skulle ta deras plats mot Ravenclaw. Hon skakade lätt på huvudet, föga intresserad och gick bort till det lilla bordet där hon tillbringat sina lediga timmar de senaste dagarna.

"Har du hört den goda nyheten?"  
Hon ryckte ofrivilligt till när Oliver Wood plötsligt damp ned på en tom stol bredvid henne med ett saligt leende lekandes på läpparna.  
"Att ni ska få spela mot Ravenclaw i helgen, ja det låter riktigt roligt", sade Kathy med ett brett flin och kände hur hjärtat hoppade över ett slag, "jag kommer heja på er allt vad jag kan".  
"Det hoppas jag att du gör", sade Oliver med ett skratt medan han spanade ut över den glada elevhopen som om han sökte ett speciellt ansikte, "men jag måste gå nu Kat, vi ses".  
Han log snabbt och försvann sedan in i folkvimlet, Kathy sträckte lite lätt på sig och med en obehaglig känsla i maggropen såg hon hur Oliver omfamnade en sprudlande glad Mary bara en liten bit därifrån.

"Där är du Kitte-kat", Hallie satte sig ner på den stol som Oliver suttit på för bara en kort stund sedan och viftade med ena handen för kompisens ögon för att denne skulle vända sin uppmärksamhet till henne, "hallå, jorden anropar Kathy – vad är det?".  
Hon följde väninnans blick och suckade djupt, "Kat, ge dig – du har varit helt borta den här veckan, allt sedan du började prata på allvar med den där killen, jag vet att jag själv har sagt att han gillar dig, men seriöst Kat, spendera inte din tid till att drömma om någon som förvandlar dig till en Inferie".  
"Men Hal, du förstår inte – jag känner en viss dragning till honom, jag kan inte rå för det", sade Kathy med en minst lika djup suck och lutade hakan i de kupade händerna, "men glöm det, vad var det du ville?".  
"Informera dig om att du och jag ska till Hogsmeed imorgon", sade Hallie med ett nöjt ansiktsuttryck. "Lea ska hälsa på sin mamma, hon fyller jämnt och ska tydligen ha någon dunderfest som hon var tvungen att gå på", sade Hal med ett entusiastiskt leende, "och du och jag ska gå på en dubbeldate".

"Vad?" Ekade Kathy och spärrade förvånat upp ögonen, nu lyssnade hon med full koncentration på vad hon sa, "vadå dubbeldate, vem katten ska jag träffa? Och du med för den delen?".  
"Åh, du får sluta med ditt 'vem katten', 'vad katten' och 'katten också', kan du inte hitta på någonting bättre att säga?" Suckade Hallie och skakade på huvudet, "men jag ska i alla fall träffa Lee Jordan och du får gå ut med hans kompis, någon rödhårig typ".  
"Ska du på date med den där mörkhyade killen årskursen under oss?" Frågade Kathy, med en mycket tveksam min, "han ser ju ut som gud vet vad och vem är hans kompis egentligen? Du vet att jag avskyr när du hittar på sådant här, jag är verkligen inte på humör just nu".  
"Kom igen Kat, ansträng dig lite för min skull – förresten så är Lee väldigt charmig och rolig att vara med, så jag slår vad om att du kommer ha det roligt du med", sade hon glatt och försökte få sin brunhåriga kompis att se det spännande i det hela, men misslyckades totalt.  
"Tror jag knappast", sade Kathy och skakade på huvudet, "men jag ska göra det för din skull då, jag vet hur du är med killar, så det kanske är lika bra att jag följer med och håller ett vakande öga på dig".  
"Yes!" Skrattade Hallie och gav henne en snabb kram innan hon reste sig upp, "du är verkligen bäst Kat, vi ses om ett tag, jag måste bara berätta för dem att vi kunde komma".  
Och så blev hon lämnad ensam igen, den här gången smått oroad över morgondagens påhitt.

Del 5_Dina obesvarade känslor repar ständigt mitt hjärta, men tror ni verkligen att sandpapper hjälper för att få jacken att försvinna?_

"Jag kommer [k]_så_[/k] mörda dig för det här", morrade Kathy medan hon och Hallie småsprang mot trollkarlspuben Tre Kvastar. Regnet hade börjat falla i lätta droppar men den allt mer tilltagande vinden fick vattendropparna att piska eleverna rätt i ansiktet och de flesta som vågat sig ut idag valde att tillbringa förmiddagen på puben eller inne på någon av de små butikerna.  
"Försök säga om det där efter dagens slut", sade Hallie med ett skratt och sköt upp den ljusbruna trädörren och någonstans vid disken ringde en klocka.  
Som de hade väntat sig var stället så gott som fullsatt och medan Kathy virade upp den långa Gryffindorhalsduken som hon burit med sig trots vännens protester sträckte Hallie på sig för att bättre kunna spana ut över hopen med elever.

Snart såg hon hur Lee Jordan, en mörkhyad pojke med svarta dreads, vinkade åt dem att komma dit.  
Med Kathys arm i ett fast grepp började hon gå genom folkmyllret till ett runt litet bord som stod lite vid sidan om.  
"Hej Hal", sade Lee med ett brett leende innan han vände sig om mot Kathy, "Du måste vara Kathleen, trevligt att du kunde komma".  
Kathy grimaserade innan hon satte sig ner i en av fåtöljerna och lade halsduken i knäet, "Kathleen kallar bara min morfar mig, säg Kat – annars finns risken att jag inte lyssnar".  
Lee nickade fundersamt och vände sig mot Hallie igen, hon log och satte sig ner bredvid honom.  
"Fred kommer snart, vi bestämde oss för att beställa innan kön blev för lång. Blir honungsöl bra, vi tyckte det var smidigast att beställa åt er med, vi bjuder så klart".  
"Ånej, det ska ni inte behöva", sade Kathy och började rota runt i axelremsväskan som hon burit med sig, "jag kan allt betala min honungsöl själv, det ska ni inte…"  
"Min familj må ha dåligt med pengar emellanåt, men så dåligt ställt har vi det inte att jag inte kan bjuda en flicka på ett stop honungsöl, att tvingas ta dina pengar skulle ses som en förolämpning", sade en rödhårig pojke med ansiktet fullt av fräknar och satte sig ner bredvid henne samtidigt som han placerade brickan som han kommit med på bordet.

Kathy rodnade smått och ställde tillbaka väskan vid fötterna, "Om ni säger det så".  
"Tack så mycket Fred", sade Lee med ett brett leende innan han tog ett varsitt glas åt honom och Hallie. Kat såg med en förbryllad min hur Hal fnittrade glatt och kråmade sig inför den mörkhyade pojkens blick, hon suckade och himlade med ögonen innan hon drack en djup klunk av den värmande drycken.  
Minuterna sniglade sig fram och när Kathys stop var tömt hade hon inte gjort annat än att med en tom blick lutat hakan i händerna och lyssnat vagt på Lee och Hallies viskande röster, Fred som den rödhåriga pojken hette hade hon inte brytt sig om att ens försöka prata med.  
Efter ytterligare några minuter fick ett kvävt fnitter samt ett oregistrerbart ljud henne att förstå att de två personerna framför henne hade börjat kyssas och hon reste sig genast upp, obekväm av situationen.  
"Jag hämtar mer honungsöl", sade hon kort och med stopet i handen trängde hon sig igenom det ständiga folkmyllret tills hon nådde bardisken där hon sjönk ner på en tom stol.

Vagt märkte hon hur den rödhåriga pojken satte sig bredvid henne igen.  
"Inte riktigt på humör?" Frågade han med ett litet leende och tog hennes stop innan han vände sig mot madam Rosmärta, en av anledningarna till att mer än hälften av ställets besökare var pojkar, "kan ni fylla på dem här så är ni snäll".  
Den blonda kvinnan log och fyllde på deras tomma dryckesglas, Fred log än en gång och gav henne ett par siklar.  
"Tack", sade Kathy lågt, hon förstod att det inte var lönt att påpeka att hon gott och väl kunde betala sin egen dricka, "jag antar att jag får bjuda tillbaka någon gång".

"Haha, ja det kan du räkna med" sa Fred glatt och flinade mot henne medan han tog emot stopen med honungsöl som madam Rosmärta räckte honom.  
Kathy log, lite halvt generat, och tog tacksamt emot bägaren som hon snabbt förde till läpparna. Hon drack girigt ur den enbart för att ge sig själv en anledning till att inte behöva titta på Fred förrän rodnaden på hennes kinder hade lagt sig.  
När hon så småningom trodde att det var lugnt på den punkten sänkte hon långsamt bägaren och sneglade försiktigt på honom.  
Fred, i sin tur, var inte det minste diskret. Han glodde på henne med stora ögon, som om han aldrig hade sett någonting liknande innan och Kathy kände hur rodnaden genast återvände till hennes kinder.

"Vad?" frågade hon, lite förnärmat och snurrade lätt på det nu halvfulla stopet, noga med att inte se direkt på honom.  
"Åh, förlåt jag stirrade visst", sade Fred, som verkade kommit på sig själv med att genera henne och slog urskuldande ner blicken samtidigt som han mumlade någonting så lågt att hon inte kunde uppfatta det.  
"Det är okej, det var bara lite småläskigt", sa hon med ett litet leende och blickade sedan ut över rummet där i princip alla Hogwartselever från tredje årskursen och uppåt satt och pratade glatt om vad som hade hänt den senaste veckan.  
Hon undrade för ett ögonblick hur många av dem som just då diskuterade skvallret om henne och Oliver, men insåg sitt misstag och bet sig hårt i kinden . Hon fick [k]inte[/k] tänka på honom nu.

"Så, din vän Hallie, gillar hon Lee?" Frågan fick henne att vände sig om mot Fred igen och hon såg lite smått förvirrad ut.  
"Jo", tvekade hon, osäker på hur vännen egentligen kände för den något yngre killen, "jag tror det i alla fall".  
Båda två vände sig om mot det avskilda bordet där det lilla paret satt med huvudena tätt ihop och viskade om någonting som inte var ämnat för andras öron.  
"Jag hoppas det, för den blicken som han ser på henne med har jag aldrig sett honom ge någon", sade Fred men fick sedan ett fundersamt uttryck i ansiktet, "förutom till sin mamma när hon lät honom gå på Puddlemere Uniteds match mot Chudley Cannons".  
Kathy kunde inte låta bli att skratta högt och Fred såg gillade på henne.

"Ska vi gå en sväng?" Frågade han plötsligt och gav henne en hoppfull blick, Kathy tystnade och bet sig fundersamt i läppen.  
"Varför inte", sade hon sedan med ett litet leende och så trängde de sig igenom folkmassan för att tillslut komma ut i friska luften. Det hade äntligen slutat regna men marken var lerig och Kathy höll flera gånger på att halka omkull, sista gången var hon helt säker på att hon skulle ramla på rumpan men Fred grep genast tag i henne och höll henne stadig med ett litet leende.  
"Tack", sade hon uppskattande medan de automatiskt svängde av mot Spökande stugan, "jag antar att Oliver hade rätt, slagmän har minst lika bra reflexer som en väktare".  
"Oliver?" Frågade Fred med höjda ögonbryn, "Känner du Wood?".

"Jodå, vi har väl inte varit kompisar så länge, men visst känner jag honom", sade Kathy och rodnade djupt, de hade i alla fall känt varandra tillräckligt länge för att hon skulle hinna bli förtjust i honom.  
"Åh", sade Fred och rufsade till sitt röda hår, "men då måste du verkligen komma och se matchen i morgon, det kommer att bli den hårdaste matchen på länge, Wood har planerat den in i minsta detalj, och jag skulle verkligen uppskatta om du kom".  
Båda två rodnade lätt vid hans ord men Kathy log.  
"Visst kommer jag, annars skulle väl tjejerna tro att det var någonting allvarligt fel med mig", sade hon med ett lätt skratt och Fred sken upp, märkbart uppiggad vid tanken på att hon skulle se honom spela.

"Jag vet inte varför, men så vidare läskigt tycker jag nog inte att det här huset är", sade Kathy när de stod och betraktade det lilla tvåvåningshuset med flagnande färg och igenspikade fönster och dörrar, "det ser mest bara sorgligt ut".  
"Hm, skulle du kunna säga om det där ifall du var här mitt i natten, när spökena lever vildar?" Frågade Fred med glittrande ögon och gav henne en vänskaplig buff i sidan. Kathy skrattade skakade på huvudet, "troligen inte".  
"Tänkte väl det", sade han med ett lätt skratt och tog försiktigt hennes hand i sin, "ska vi gå tillbaka upp mot slottet?".  
Kathy rodnade men drog inte åt sig handen, den enkla gesten fyllde henne med en behaglig värme. "Visst, jag antar att det är middag snart", sade hon med ett leende.  
Fred flinade stort, tryckte hennes hand lite lätt och så började de gå upp mot slottet i en trivsam tystnad.

Del 6

_Men om jag säger att jag har kosmiska krafter, gillar du mig då?  
_  
"Nå, hur var din dag?" Frågade Kathy med ett litet leende där hon låg på en av sängarna i flickornas sovsal och fingrade tankspritt på ett litet hål i täcket.  
"Jodå, det var väl helt okej", sade Lea som nyligen kommit tillbaka från släktmiddagen och mörkret började falla utanför fönstret, "förutom att jag blev tvungen att skaka hand med tusentals människor som jag inte ens kände och att de nya skorna gav mig skavsår".  
Med en grimas drog den svarthåriga flickan av sig ett par ljusa högklackade skor och slängde iväg dem så att de hamnade under en av de stora sängarna, troligen mitt bland en tjock matta av damm.  
"Själv då, jag hörde att Hal skulle tortera dig genom att dra med henne på en impulsiv date", sade vännen med ett litet skratt och sjönk ned på sängen bredvid Kathy som nu övergått till att fingra lite lätt på sitt kastanjebruna hår.  
"Äsch, det var inte så farligt", sade hon undvikande men vännen flinade och skakade på huvudet.

"Nå, vad tycker du om Fred Weasley då?" Frågade hon och Kathy gav henne en minst sagt förvånad blick.  
"Hur kunde du veta att det var han, jag har inte sagt det till någon", sade hon och skakade på huvudet så att den lilla luggen föll ner i ögonen.  
"Kom igen, halva Gryffindor surrar om att ni satt tillsammans vid middagen, det kunde du väl inte undgå att höra, så nu undrar jag – har han fått dig att lyckas glömma du-vet-vem?".  
Kathy rodnade djupt och fingrade än mer frenetiskt på det lilla hålet i täcket som långsamt växt sig större. "Kanske, om jag ger det lite tid så tror jag nog det".  
"Vi får hoppas det Kat", sade Lea med ett varmt leende, "det är din tur att vara lycklig nu".

Söndagen kom och vid tolvtiden var läktarna kring quidditchplanen fyllda med skrikande elever.  
Kathy satt tillsammans med Lea och Drew så högt upp de kunde komma på läktaren och om hon sträckte lite på sig kunde hon se Hallie som satt tillsammans med Lee vid kommentator-podiet.  
Hon hade motvilligt gått med på att måla ansiktet i Gryffindors färger, rött och guld, och nu hade hon även lyckats hamna med ett stort plakat i handen.  
Hon sneglade lätt åt Leannas håll och kunde inte låta bli att le då hon såg hur hon och Drew höll varandra i händerna samtidigt som båda två skrek och hejade för full hals när Gryffindorlaget tågade ut på planen.

Lea var Hallies raka motsatts när det gällde förhållanden, hon behövde inte gå runt och visa upp Drew som om han vore ett praktexemplar av samlarobjekt och när de var tillsammans med folk räckte det att hålla varandra i handen eller utbyta varma blickar för att visa sin kärlek och de kunde sitta och prata i timtal om allt möjligt medan Hallie föredrog att sitta i ett mörkt hörn och kyssas.  
Kathy rodnade när hon kom att tänka på sin egen relation till det motsatta könet, hon hade inte haft fler killar än vad hon kunde räkna på en hand – och den senaste hade varit en finnig kille ifrån Hufflepuff, som dessutom var vice ordförande i trollkarlsschackklubben, som hade fått för sig att hon besatt mörka krafter och om han var tillsammans med henne tillräckligt länge så kanske han kunde ta del av dessa kosmiska styrkor.

Med ett snett leende insåg hon att hon hellre var som Hallie eller Lea än som sig själv, vem skulle egentligen gilla en helt vanlig, inte särskilt speciell tjej som absolut inte besatt några mörka, kosmiska krafter?  
Leanna stötte till henne i sidan och pekade ner mot planen där Fred Weasley stod och kisade upp mot läktaren, han fick syn på henne och vinkade glatt. Kathy flinade och gjorde tummen upp innan hon rodnade svagt, kanske gillade han henne trots den enkla figur hon var?

Matchen sattes i gång och läktarna vrålade av glädje och uppmuntrande hejarop var gång de två lagen gjorde olika mål eller vågade räddningar.  
Kathy hoppade upp och ner på sin plats med plakatet högt upp i luften samtidigt som hon skrek av förtjusning tillsammans med sina elevhemskamrater när Gloria Heatlow snyggt placerade den blodröda klonken genom den mittersta ringen.  
"Gryffindor har nu 60 poäng mot Ravenclaws 80, ser ni hur de två lagens sökare ivrigt kretsar kring planen? Snart kommer det hända något, tro mig!" Gastade Lee Jordans röst ur mikrofonen och Kathy vände blicken mot de två sökarna som mycket riktigt svävade omkring i cirklar där uppe, ivrigt sökandes efter den gyllene bollen.

Men så gjorde Gryffindors sökare en plötslig tvärvändning och susade bort mot lärarpodiet, eleverna skrek av entusiasm när ett par vettskrämda professorer slängde sig åt sidan för att undvika sökaren som sträckte sig så långt ut från kvasten att hon ramlade av och landade på en av de hårda träbänkarna.  
Med ett brett flin sträckte den blonda flickan upp högerarmen, och i handen kramade hon någonting litet och guldigt med snabbt flaxande vingar.  
"GRYFFINDOR VINNER MATCHEN MED 320 POÄNG MOT RAVENCLAWS 80!" Gastade Lee i mikrofonen, "VILKEN STRÅLANDE START PÅ SÄSONGEN!".

Publiken strömmade ner från läktarna för att svärma sig kring det vinnande elevhemmet och Kathy trängde sig genom folkmassan med hjälp av det stora plakatet för att försöka komma fram till laget med Lea och Drew bakom sig.  
Hon fick syn på Oliver som strålande glad kramade om sökaren, Amber, tveksamt började hon tränga sig ditåt men en glad och upprymd röst stoppade henne.  
"Kat!" Hon kunde inte låta bli att le när hon såg hur Fred trängde sig igenom havet av grattande elever och när han äntligen kom fram hade han hunnit bli smått röd i ansiktet, "vi vann!".  
Utan att hon var beredd på det omfamnades hon hårt, "tack för att du kom och hejade".  
"Ingen orsak", sade hon med ett nervöst litet skratt, "du spelade bra där uppe".  
Fred strålade mot henne och tryckte henne sedan intill sig ännu en gång, den här gången slappnade hon av mer och njöt av värmen som strålade från hans kropp.

"Fred! Underbart jobbat från både dig och din bror!" Utbrast Oliver som lagom trängt sig fram till dem, Kathy vred lite på sig för att ta sig ur omfamningen, plötsligt knallröd i ansiktet, och Fred släppte henne motvilligt men behöll ena armen kring hennes midja.  
"Ja, vi försökte följa din taktik, det vi hörde när vi fortfarande var vakna vill säga", retades han med den långe väktaren som nu även fått syn på Kathy.  
"Kat", utbrast han och log brett, "tack så mycket för hjälpen tidigare, Mary blev jätte glad".  
Sedan såg han Freds arm kring hennes midja och stelnade till, men han slutade ändå inte le, "åh, inte visste jag att ni var tillsammans?".

"Åh, ermh, eh", stammade Fred som såg på Kathy med en frågande min.  
Kathy rodnade smått men när hon tänkte på Oliver och Mary ilsknade hon till lite, om det nu var de två, så varför kunde det då inte vara hon och Fred?  
"Jo", svarade hon och studerade Olivers ansikte med en smått road blick, tiotusentals olika känslor tycktes fladdra över hans vackert skurna ansiktsdrag för att sedan slutas bakom en likgiltig mask.  
"Öh, är vi?" Fred såg på henne, helt klart förvånad, och hon log smått. Plötsligt var hon lite tveksam i sitt beslut, tänk om han inte alls ville vara tillsammans med henne? Men så såg hon att Oliver fortfarande stirrade på dem med en förvånad min och beslutade sig för att ge det ett försök.

"Ja, jo, det var egentligen därför jag kom ner hit idag", sade hon och vände sig mot Fred igen, "alltså, jag gillar dig, ganska så mycket faktiskt".  
Och innan han hann säga någonting gav hon honom en lätt kyss på munnen. Hon backade osäkert ett par steg för att avläsa hans reaktion och fnittrade till när ett fåraktigt leende spred sig över hans läppar.  
"Jo, jag gillar dig med Kathy, riktigt mycket faktiskt", stammade han lätt och såg på henne med glittrande ögon, fortfarande med det fåraktiga leendet på läpparna.

Oliver betraktade dem med en minst sagt svårtolkad min men skakade sedan på sig, som om han försökte jaga iväg en lustig känsla, och sände dem ett stelt leende.  
"Ja, men det var ju en trevlig nyhet", sade han kort och utan känsla medan han såg sig omkring, som om han sökte en anledning att ta sig där ifrån.  
De hörde hur han mumlade någonting om att tacka madam Hooch och Kathy följde hans breda ryggtavla med blicken när han försvann bort genom folkvimlet som äntligen tycktes börja tunnas ut.  
"Hm, så det tog mig alltså bara två dagar för att få dig på fall", sade Fred fundersamt när han äntligen hämtat sig och buffade till henne lite retsamt i sidan, "det måste vara mitt extremt charmerande yttre".

"Ja, eller så kan det va så att jag tror att du besitter fullt med mörka, magiska krafter som du kanske är villig att dela med dig av om vi kommer varandra närmare?" Föreslog Kathy med ett litet skratt men tystnade genast när hon såg blicken som Fred gav henne, rädd för att ha sagt någonting extremt korkat och löjligt.  
"Vem har skvallrat?" Frågade han allvarligt men sken sedan upp och gav henne en lätt kyss i pannan, "vi får se hur det blir med delandet av mina mörka, magiska krafter, men om du vill kan vi gå upp till uppehållsrummet och dela på en honungsöl, de andra är säkert där uppe och festar för fullt just nu".  
"Och hur hade du tänkt få tag på honungsöl?" Frågade Kathy med höjda ögonbryn och lutade sig lite lätt mot honom medan de började gå upp för slänten mot slottet, Fred fortfarande iförd sin blodröda quidditchdräkt.  
"Jag och George har våra små hemligheter", sade han med en blinkning och skrattade sedan, "någon gång kanske jag ids visa dig, det får vi se".

**

* * *

**

**  
Så, jag hoppas att ni nu har förlåtit min seget och att ni lämnar en konstruktiv kommentar. Tips på saker ni kan skriva är; Vad ska jag göra bättre för att få historien att bli så bra som möjligt? Vad tycker ni om historien hittills? Vad tror ni kommer att hända? Vem hoppas ni att hon väljer i slutändan? Fred eller Oliver?  
Kramar, eran Jenny von J**


	5. Chapter 5

Mycket riktigt, uppe i uppehållsrummet hade festandet redan börjat. Musiken spelades på högsta volym från en gammal radio och någon hade tapetserat väggarna med 'Heja Gryffindor' affischer medan serpentiner i färgerna rött och guld hängde från taken.  
"Fred, vart tog du vägen egentligen?" Från den dansande folkmassan pressade sig en pojke identisk med Fred fram, Kathy stannade till och såg först från den ena tvillingen till den andra. Hur kom det sig att hon aldrig hade lagt märket till hur otroligt lika de var varandra?  
"George!" Utbrast Fred med ett brett leende och drog Kathy lite närmare sig, "får jag lov att presentera Kathy Garren, min nya flickvän".  
George höjde på ögonbrynen och betraktade Kathy med ett intresserat leende.  
"Nämen så trevligt att min bror äntligen lyckats charma någon", sade han sedan, efter en stunds stilla betraktande och räckte flinandes fram en hand, "nu gäller det bara att du lyckas se skillnad på oss, det är jag som är den snyggare av oss två, inte för att det skulle göra mig någonting om du valde fel, men du skulle nog tycka det var lite genant".  
Kathy log lätt och skakade försiktigt hans utsträckta hand, vad skulle hon egentligen göra om hon någon gång omfamnade George istället för Fred? Den här tvillinggrejen var extremt förvirrande och hon kände på sig att det mycket väl skulle kunna bli pinsamt någon dag.

"Äh, dröm vidare va George", sade Fred med ett flin och slog till sin bror lite lätt i bakhuvudet, "om inte så får jag väl börja gå omkring med namnlapp".  
"Jag ska nog klara mig", sade Kathy med ett litet skratt och synade deras identiska ansikten ännu en gång, hon svalde och skakade på huvudet, "eller, när jag tänker efter, namnlapp lät som en bra idé".  
Fred skrattade och rufsade till hennes hår med en varm glimt i de ljusa ögonen, "det kommer nog gå bra, vem vet, jag kanske ger George en klädsam mustasch som framhäver hans breda haka, då tror jag nog att du kan se skillnad på oss".  
"Jo, eller så förvandlar jag herr Viktigpetter här till någonting som liknar tant Muriel", bet George tillbaka och sände sin tvillingbror en road blick.  
"Ursäkta mig pojkar", avbröt Kathy deras gnabbande och log försiktigt, "om det inte gör någonting så letar jag upp Lea och Hallie".  
"Det är lugnt", sade Fred och kysste henne lätt på pannan innan han gav henne ett strålande leende, "vi ses sedan".  
"Trevligt att träffas Kathy", hälsade George och medan hon gick där ifrån kunde hon höra hur de återupptog pratet om vad de skulle kunna förvandla varandra till.  
Läpparna formades i ett leende medan hon trängde sig igenom de dansande och tjoande elevskockarna men leendet förvandlades hastigt till en grimas när hon såg ett tätt hopslingrat par vid eldstaden.

"Är det sant som Lee säger, är du och Fred tillsammans?" Hallie dansade fram till henne med ett lyckligt leende på läpparna, hon stannade vid vännens sida och knackade henne lite lätt på axeln för att hon skulle vakna till, "nå är det sant?".  
"Ja, jo", stammade Kathy och vände rodnande bort blicken från det kyssande paret, "jag antar det, han är trevlig".  
"And who is the queen of love?" Utbrast Hallie med ett lätt fnitter, "var det inte jag som tvingade med dig på dubbeldejten va?".  
"Jo", sade Kathy lågt och blicken letade sig ännu en gång tillbaka till paret vid elden, "jag antar det".  
Hallie såg vad hon tittade på och suckade uppgivet innan hon grep tag i hennes axel för att vända henne mot sig. De ljusa ögonen glittrade farligt och hon såg på henne med en bestämd blick.  
"Kat, säg att ditt plötsliga förhållande med Fred inte beror på dina obesvarade känslor för Wood", sade hon med hård röst och Kathy rodnade än djupare medan hon istället synade det nötta trägolvet med överdrivet intresse.  
"Kanske", viskade hon lågt och såg upp på den blonda vännen med en ursäktande grimas, "men det betyder inte att jag inte gillar honom, han är trevlig och tycker om mig utan att jag behöver försöka bevisa något".  
"Om du tänker på den där tönten från schackklubben så var ju han helt störd ju, som om du skulle besitta några mörka krafter", Hallie fnös och skakade på huvudet, "men Kathleen, om du ska kunna älska Fred så som han förtjänar så måste du glömma Wood".  
Hon såg på den brunhåriga väktaren som nu övergått till att viska lågt med sin rödhåriga flickvän, "förresten så har han redan ögonen öppna för någon annan, snälla Kat, glöm honom".

"Hejsan sötnos, hej Hal", sade Fred med ett brett leende när han kom fram till dem och drog med en mjuk rörelse Kathy intill sig, "och vad skvallrar ni två om då?".  
Han tycktes inte lägga märket till den spända stämningen mellan de två kompisarna och Kathy gav honom en lätt kyss på kinden som för att visa Hallie att hon faktiskt gillade honom, Hal grimaserade och ryckte sedan på axlarna innan hon leendes vände sig mot Fred.  
"Ingenting viktigt, lite tjejsaker bara", sade hon med en hastig, mördande blick mot Kathy, "har du sett till Lee?".  
"Juste, jag skulle hälsa dig att han väntade nere i entréhallen, han sade någonting om en picknick", sade Fred och Hallie fnittrade till innan hon med ett sista leende mot Fred och en sista uppmanande blick till Kathy skyndade sig därifrån.  
"Så, äntligen ensamma", viskade Fred mot Kathys mörkbruna hår och gungade henne lite lätt fram och tillbaka i takt till musiken.

Kathy log och lutade sitt huvud mot hans axlar och följde med i hans lugna rörelser.  
Hon såg bort mot eldstaden där Oliver och Mary fortfarande satt, väktaren tycktes känna hennes blick och såg upp. Någonting hon inte riktigt kunde tyda for över hans ansikte när han såg hur hon stod med Freds armar omkring sig och han bröt genast deras ögonkontakt.  
Kathy skakade lite på huvudet och vände sedan uppmärksamheten tillbaka till Fred som med en låg, lite hes röst börjat sjunga med i låten som spelades.  
"Det är trevligt det här", viskade hon och insåg samtidigt att hon menade det, hon tyckte att det var trevligt att dansa runt där med Fred tätt intill sig.  
"Mm, det är väldigt trevligt det här", mumlade Fred och såg på henne med en glödande blick, "du är en väldigt trevlig flicka Kathy Garren, och nu är du min".  
"Ja", sade Kathy lågt och förvånades över värmen som blommade upp inom henne när han sade så, "och nu är du min".  
"Det här verkar bli ett riktigt bra år", sade Fred och skrattade sedan glatt, "men vi får nog öva på vår taktkänsla Kat, för antingen är det musiken som har helt fel tempo eller så är det vi som ärligt talat suger på det här".  
"Äh, det är säkert något fuffens med musiken", sade Kathy med ett litet skratt, "men om du vill kan vi öva på dansen lite då och då".  
"Det låter mycket bra i mina öron", sade Fred och stämde in i hennes skratt, "det låter mycket bra".  
Och i den stunden brydde sig Kathy inte om ifall Oliver Wood inte kände någonting annat än vänskap gentemot henne, Fred gillade henne mer än någon gjort på det sättet tidigare och det dög mycket väl.

Utan att Kathy riktigt hann reflektera över det gick veckorna som om någon utsatt världen för en 'skynda på' besvärjelse och snart var de redan i mitten av november.  
"Kom igen nu mitt lilla Katrinplommon", skrattade Fred där han stod lutad mot dörröppningen till sovsalen med sin kvast i ena handen och den röd-gula gryffindorhalsduken i den andra.  
Kathy stod böjd över sin koffert och rotade runt efter sin lite varmare mantel, hon hade redan dragit på sig två par raggsockor och en stickad mössa samt två par vantar.  
"Du vet att jag avskyr att frysa Fred", sade Kathy med ett ursäktande leende bak till sin pojkvän och denne himlade med ögonen och gick fram till henne för att kunna dra henne intill sig i en varm kram.  
"Och om jag kunnat så skulle jag ha skippat träningen bara för att få stå här med dig hela dagen, men du vet hur Wood är, han skulle rent ut sagt mörda mig", viskade han in i hennes stora mössa och gjorde en äcklad grimas när munnen fylldes av garn.  
"Ja, det är väl lika bra vi går nu då, så att jag slipper gå på din begravning", sade hon med ett litet skratt och lirkade sig ur hans famn innan hon slängde manteln över sina axlar.  
Hon hade inte slutat gilla Oliver bara för att hon var tillsammans med Fred, men hon kände inte samma hopplöshet som tidigare, nu var längtan efter honom lite enklare att leva med och hon gillade verkligen Fred, det gjorde hon.

"Skynda, skynda, skynda", messade Fred småleendes medan de joggade ner för den frostiga slänten mot Quidditchplanen.  
Kathy stannade för att hämta andan och den rödhåriga pojken började springa baklänges medan hans andedräkt stod som ett vitt moln ur hans mun.  
"Skynda du före och byt om, jag går till läktaren", sade hon med ett leende och sände honom en slängkyss innan hon började gå bort mot läktarna, hon såg hur Fred ökade på tempot lite och snart hade han försvunnit in i omklädningsrummet.  
Läktaren var sånär tom som på Mary, hennes två väninnor Tessa och Gloria, samt två stycken hufflepuffelever som satt tätt intill varandra för att hålla värmen i novemberkylan.  
Kathy ignorerade Marys hånfulla och nedlåtande flin och slog sig istället ner på läktaren närmast planen, hon såg upp mot den blytunga himlen och hoppades att snön skulle komma snart.  
Det var helt okej att frysa om det fanns snö ute, men att behöva frysa utan att man ens kunde skylla på snön var bara fånigt.

"Kathy!" Även om hon vore döv skulle hon känna igen den rösten, hon släppte genast molnen med blicken och log när hon såg Oliver springa över planen med kvastkäppen över ena axeln.  
Vinden rufsade till hans bruna hår och ansiktet var allvarligt skuret, med ett nöjt flin noterade hon att Mary blängde ilsket på henne.  
Några meter från läktaren stannade väktaren och log lätt, "har du sett Fred?".  
"Han gick för att byta om, är han inte klar ännu?" Frågade hon häpet och reste sig oroligt upp, tänk om det hade hänt honom någonting?  
"Nej, och ändå har du suttit här i snart en kvart", sade Oliver och skakade på huvudet, "så långsam brukar han aldrig vara".  
Rodnande insåg Kathy att han hade sett när hon kommit och att han till och med visste hur länge hon suttit där.  
"Jag springer och ser hur det är med honom", sade hon med ett ursäktande leende och drog lite i mössan så att den täckte öronen som redan värkte av kylan.  
Oliver nickade och vände tillbaka till det väntande laget, Kathy kunde se Georges oroliga blick och skyndade därför på stegen lite extra.

Snart var hon framme vid omklädningsrummet och knackade lite lätt innan hon försiktigt klev in.  
"Fred, är du där?" Frågade hon oroligt och sökte med blicken genom rummet, hon andades lättat ut när hon såg den rödhåriga pojken som satt på en av bänkarna och sjönk ner vid hans sida innan hon lutade sig lite lätt mot honom.  
Fred ryckte till men log när han såg vem det var.  
"Hej Kat", viskade han och lutade huvudet mot hennes, "vad gör du här?".  
"Ser till så att du inte blir mördad av Oliver", sade hon med ett litet skratt och gnuggade hennes frusna händer mot varandra, "han tror att du ligger här inne och dör, du borde nog gå ut nu".  
"Jag satt visst och tänkte på dig igen", sade Fred med ett ursäktande leende och lade armen kring hennes axlar, "till och med när du inte är här så har jag huvudet fullt av dig, jag lovar det kommer leda till min död en dag".  
"Det låter ju inte så bra", sade Kathy men kunde inte låta bli att känna sig lite smickrad, "men skyndar vi oss inte nu så kommer Oliver att mörda oss bägge".  
"Ditt ord är min lag" skrattade Fred och drog plötsligt av henne mössan för att sedan börja springa ut mot Quidditchplanen.

Kathy tjöt till och hoppade genast upp på fötter för att kunna följa efter honom, skrattandes vek de båda av mot planen och rakt mot det väntande laget.  
Fred svängde med mössan högt upp i luften och Kathy bet ihop för att kunna jaga ifatt honom, annars visste hon någon som helt klart skulle dö en tidig död på grund av djupfryst hjärna.  
Med ett segertjut kom hon ikapp och slängde sig efter den röda mössan som Fred genast släppte taget om, skrattandes buffade han till henne lite kärleksfullt i sidan och hon lipade mot honom samtidigt som hon drog på sig mössan över hennes kalla huvud.  
"Ursäkta mig Kathy, men eftersom du inte är med i laget så måste jag be dig lämna planen", sade Oliver torrt och gav både henne och Fred en tillrättavisande blick.  
Kathy rodnade när hon förstod att hon försenade deras träning och gav Fred ett sista leende innan hon började småjogga tillbaka till läktaren.  
Väl där upptäckte hon att Mary och hennes väninnor redan hade gått och sjönk ner på bänken medan hon försökte hålla värmen.

Under träningens gång förstod hon att Oliver inte alls var på humör, han gastade och skrek mer än vanligt och hade rent ut sagt blivit ursinnig när han upptäckte hufflepuffeleverna som suttit på läktaren och då gormat någonting om att de fick sluta spionera på deras träningsupplägg och istället träna mer själva om de verkligen ville vinna pokalen i år.  
Tillslut hade i alla fall två timmar gått och halvt djupfryst reste hon på sig för att möta upp med Fred som redan stod och väntade på henne vid slänten upp mot slottet.  
"Hej sötnos", viskade han och strök henne varligt över ena kinden.  
"Jobbig träning?" Frågade hon medan hon hackade tänder och Fred tryckte henne genast närmare sig för att hon skulle få lite värme medan de gick upp mot slottet.  
"Jodå, Wood kämpar hårt med oss", sade han leendes medan de tog de sista trappstegen upp till porten, "men jag antar att det är precis vad vi förtjänar".  
"Förlåt för att jag störde träningen", sade Kathy ursäktande och rös till av choken att plötsligt stiga in i värmen.  
"Det är lugnt, ingen kan vara sur länge när det gäller dig, inte ens Wood", sade Fred varmt och kysste henne lite lätt, "du skulle ha sett blicken han gav dig när du generad som du var skyndade tillbaka till läktaren efter att du återfått din mössa, redan då hade han förlåtit ditt knasiga beteende".  
"Ha, som om inte du var lite skyldig också då", gav Kathy igen och buffade till honom med ett litet leende.

"Jo, men du såg väl hur Wood pinade mig under träningen?" Sade han med en blinkning och styrde av mot fängelsehålorna, "om du ursäktar mig min sköna så måste jag lämna din sida för ett tag, tydligen får man kvarsittning om man busar lite oskyldigt på trolldryckslektionerna".  
"Vad jag har hört lyckades du och George spränga en hel kittel så att innehållet frätte på golvet samt lite på professor Snapes klädnad", sade Kathy med ett skratt men nickade sedan, "jag tror att jag överlever en stund, men du får skynda dig tillbaka sen".  
"Jag lovar", sade han och kysste hennes frusna och lilafärgade läppar innan han gav henne ett snett leende, "annars kanske inte jag överlever".  
"Vi ses", sade hon varmt och gav honom ett sista leende innan hon skyndade sig uppför den vita marmortrappen mot sällskapsrummet.  
Väl utanför den tjocka damens porträtt stannade hon när hon hörde dämpade snyftningar och såg sig förvånat omkring. Till hennes förskräckelse kom det sorgsna ljudet från en flicka med blond kalufs som hon mycket väl kände igen.  
"Hal gumman, hur är det fatt?" Frågade hon med en orolig min och sjönk ner på golvet bredvid sin gråtande väninna, hon hade aldrig sett henne så ledsen förut.  
"Jag kan inte fatta att han gjorde så mot mig", snörvlade Hallie och såg på Kathy med rödsprängda ögon, kinderna var alldeles flammiga av de salta tårarna och det var ingenting annat än ren och skär förtvivlan i hennes röst, "Lee av alla människor!"

* * *

Bara så ni är medvetna om det, den där gröna kommenterar-knappen finns där av en mycket bra anledning ;)  
Kramar, eran Remii


	6. Chapter 6

Ett stort, STORT, tack till alla er som kommenterar den här historian, ni vet inte hur mycket det betyder för mig.

* * *

_Vissa dagar är helt enkelt som en enda lång, mördande uppförsbacke… förjävliga._

"Fred Weasley!" De mörka stenväggarna kastade tillbaka hennes ursinniga röst och lät den studsa mellan stenvalven som om hundra ilskna röster ropade med henne.  
Fred som precis stängde dörren till professor Snapes kontor bakom sig ryckte till och såg på henne med oroliga ögon.  
"Kathy? Vad har hänt?" Med endast några få steg var han framme vid henne och försökte dra hennes tunna kropp intill sig i en tröstande kram men Kathy backade undan och blängde ilsket på honom, "sälla Kat, har det hänt någonting?"  
"Din så kallade vän Lee Jordan har dumpat Hallie", fräste hon och strök trotsigt undan en mörk hårslinga som hängde ner i ögonen, "men det först efter att hon kommit på honom med ravenclaw eleven Erin Heathlock!"

Fred stannade upp med ett chockerat uttryck i ansiktet.  
"Nej, inte Lee. Han skulle aldrig göra så mot någon som han var tillsammans med, är du säker på att din vän inte missuppfattat allting? Att de inte hade gjort slut redan innan hon såg dem två tillsammans?"  
Kathy kände för att fnysa åt hans löjliga beteende, som om han skulle kunna förstå. Det var ju uppenbart att det var Lee som var den stora skurken i dramat, hur kunde han ens försöka få det till att alltihop var Hallies fel? Om det vore så skulle hon inte sitta instängd i deras sovsal just nu och gråta som om det inte fanns någon morgondag.  
"Du menar alltså att en av mina bästa kompisar skulle ljuga för mig? Säg inte att du ställer dig på hans sida i det här!"  
Ett ledset, sugande djup uppenbarade sig i Freds bruna, vackra ögon och han gjorde ännu ett försök att dra henne intill sig, men Kathy backade bara än längre ifrån honom.  
"Kat, det jag menar är att Hallie måste ha missuppfattat alltihop, Lee är inte sådan, tro mig - jag har känt honom sedan allra första dagen på Hogwarts, han skulle aldrig göra så mot henne"  
Med en ilsken fnysning vände hon sig om och började gå därifrån med upprörda kliv.  
"Kathy!"  
"Nej Fred!" Kathy snurrade runt och kände hur tårarna brände hennes ögon, "om du ställer dig på hans sida så vill jag inte se dig på ett tag, bara låt mig vara ifred!"  
"Men Kathy, kom igen", han slog ut med armarna med en uppgiven min, "var inte så barnslig, låt inte deras problem förstöra det vi känner för varandra. Det har ingenting med oss att göra".  
"Om vi verkligen känner någonting för varandra, menar du", muttrade hon, plötsligt lade sig en hemsk trötthet över henne och hon skyndade sig därifrån medan tårarna började rinna ner för hennes kinder.  
Hur kunde han göra så, Lee var en falsk skitstövel rakt igenom, kunde inte Fred se det?

"Kathy!"  
Oliver Wood stod i kön in till stora salen när hon stormade förbi men hon orkade inte stanna bara för att behöva bli nertryckt av Mary som säkert stod vid hans sida som om de var fastlimmade vid varandra, som hon alltid brukade göra.  
Istället skyndade hon sig vidare och försvann ut genom portarna samtidigt som ett par skrattande hufflepuffpojkar gick in.  
"Kathy!"  
Hon hade hunnit halvvägs bort mot sjön innan Oliver kom ikapp henne. Det mörka håret var tillrufsat av vinden och han hade blivit lite andfådd av språngmarshen.

"Hur är det med dig?" Han stannade upp och lade huvudet lätt på sned medan ögonbrynen var oroligt hopdragna, "gråter du?"  
Kathy skakade på huvudet och försökte avlägsna spåren av tårarna med hjälp av baksidan av handen, "det är ingenting, tro mig".  
Han skrattade lätt och de kolafärgade ögonen glittrade, "inte trodde jag att du var en sådan flicka Kathleen, som grät för absolut ingenting".  
Han lade en stark arm om hennes axlar och ledde henne bort mot den stora eken där de suttit för så många veckor sedan.  
"Seså, berätta nu vad som är fel", viskade han och strök henne lätt över en av hennes rödgråtna kinder.  
Kathy skakade än en gång på huvudet och slöt ögonen för att samla sig.  
"Borde inte du vara med Mary?" Frågade hon dämpat medan hon försökte tvinga bort Freds sorgsna blick som tyckts etsat sig fast på hennes näthinna.  
En djup suck lämnade Olivers läppar och hon tvingade sig själv att se på honom, hans ansikte såg plötsligt fårat ut av trötthet och läpparna var dragna i ett sorgset leende.  
"Saker och ting har inte gått så bra för mig och Mary de senaste dagarna, vi hade ett stort gräl för någon kväll sedan", viskade han och gav henne en hastig, begrundande blick, som om han tvekade på att berätta någonting, "och vi kan förresten ha råkat nämna dig"

"Mig?" Pep hon svagt och kunde inte släppa honom med blicken.  
"Jag såg hur hon klängde på Robbie Thomas från Slytherin och blev arg på henne", Kathy kunde höra hur en uppgiven ilska lindade in sig i hans sträva röst och huttrade till, någonting sade henne att vaktaren inte var rolig att möta när han var riktigt arg.  
Oliver som trodde att hon rös av kyla drog henne närmare sig och lutade huvudet mot hennes innan han tveksamt fortsatte:  
"Vi grälade och hon sade att jag inte gav henne tillräckligt med uppmärksamhet, att jag var för engagerad i Quidditchen".  
Kathy kände hur greppet om henne hårdnade och försökte tafatt stryka honom lite tröstande på benet.  
"Men saken är den Kathy, att hon troligen har rätt", viskade han och vred på huvudet så att hans blanka ögon mötte hennes, "men jag kan inte rå för det, jag älskar quidditch, när jag spelar så glömmer jag bort allt annat – hon förstår inte det".  
"Vart kom jag in i det hela?" Frågade Kathy medan hon rodnade lätt, blicken vände hon mot slottet och hon kunde inte låta bli att fundera över vad Fred gjorde just nu, om hennes ilskna ord också fortsatte eka i hans öron.

"Jag sade", Olivet tvekade än en gång, drog handen genom sitt mörka hår och fortsatte sedan, "jag sade att jag ville att hon skulle vara mer som du. Jag har sett hur du plågar dig igenom så gott som varje träningspass vi har bara för att få se Fred spela och jag önskar innerligt att det skulle vara detsamma med Mary. Hon har knappt sett en hel match utan att jag senare hört henne klaga över saker så som kylan eller att hon mycket hellre suttit uppe i slottet och druckit te med sina väninnor. Men hon är helt enkelt inte du".  
Förvånad över hans ord vände hon huvudet mot honom igen och plötsligt var hans upprörda ansikte så nära hennes att hon kunde känna hur hans andedräkt fläktade mot hennes rödgråtna kinder.  
"Men", hon visste inte vad hon skulle säga, hjärtat hade börjat slå så hårt att det inte skulle förvåna henne om han hörde det och när hans ansikte långsamt och trevande kom närmre hennes så slutade hon helt enkelt tänka och njöt enbart av att känna hur hans läppar längtansfullt pressades mot hennes.

Förlåt mig", skamset drog sig Oliver ur kyssen och lutade sedan huvudet mot den tjocka trädstammen bakom dem.  
"Det är lugnt", andades Kathy och bet sig i läppen, hon kunde knappt förstå vad som precis hade hänt. Hjärtat slog som om det försökte kämpa sig ut ur bröstkorgen och kinderna brann av rodnad.  
"Nej, det är inte lugnt", hans mörkbruna ögon vändes mot henne och ett drag av sorg och skuld låg över hans sneda leende. "Du älskar Fred och jag älskar Mary, det vi känner för varandra är ingenting annat än vänskap. Eller hur?"  
"Nej. Precis. Bara vänskap", sade Kathy med ett hastigt, tvingat leende och såg sedan ner på sina händer som rastlöst lekte med den gulröda halsduken. En stor hand lades plötsligt över hennes för att sätta dem i vila och hon såg ännu en gång upp i hans vackra ögon.  
"För vi känner ingenting annat för varandra. Eller hur?" Ännu en gång samma trevande leende, samma osäkerhet i rösten. Kathy log och skakade på huvudet.

"Nej, nej det gör vi inte", viskade hon medan hjärtat skrek i protest, det var fel, fel, fel, fel!  
"Så. Eh. Vi borde nog gå upp till slottet innan du förvandlas till en isbit", Oliver log lätt och reste sig upp, artigt räckte han henne handen och med hans hjälp reste sig också Kathy från den frusna marken.  
Tystnaden mellan dem var kvävande och aldrig tidigare hade vandringen upp mot slottet känts så lång.  
Precis när Kathy gjorde sig klar för att gå in genom slottets stora träportar lade Oliver en hindrande hand på hennes axel. Hon vred lätt på huvudet så att hon kunde se hans smala ansikte med de sammanpressade läpparna och de bekymrat hopdragna ögonbrynen.  
"Jo Kathy, jag", han tystnade, bet sig själv i läppen och skakade på huvudet.  
"Vadå Oliver?" Bara att säga hans namn högt fick hennes hjärta att börja slå hårdare.  
_Oliver. Oliver. Oliver. Oliver._

"Jo, jag hoppas att vi fortfarande kan vara vänner. Efter det som hände, menar jag", hans hesa röst var bedjande och leendet på hans läppar darrade.  
"För saken är den att jag. Jag verkligen." Han tog en paus och såg kisandes upp mot himlen och med blicken fäst på de mörka molnen fortsatte han:  
"Det känns som om du är en av de få som riktigt förstår mig och jag vill inte att vi ska sluta prata med varandra pågrund av någonting som hände för att jag klantade mig."  
Kathy svalde och såg ner på sina tunna tygskor, istället för att fokusera på vad han hade sagt började hon i tanken banna sig själv för att hon inte använde de fodrade vinterkängorna som på alla sätt och vis var bättre lämpade för den här förfärliga kylan.  
"Nå Kathy?" Återigen samma oroliga, spända drag över ansiktet. Hans tappra leende hade försvunnit och handen som hindrandes hade legat på hennes axel föll ner för att slappt hänga längst hans sida.  
"Åh. Jo. Men visst." Hon blinkade till, log försiktigt och tog hans hand i sin som för att visa att allting var okej, att det var som vanligt igen.  
_Den enda skillnaden, Oliver Wood, är att jag har fallit för dig ännu en gång._  
Oliver log brett och de mörka ögonen glittrade, han öppnade munnen för att säga någonting då dörrarna slogs upp.

"Ollie! Vart har du varit gubben? Jag har letat så efter dig!"  
Den brunhårige väktaren omfamnades av en minst sagt välbekant flicka och Kathy grimaserade till när deras händer förlorade greppet om varandra.  
"Mary! Jag. Vi." Stammandes besvarade Oliver kramen och den bedjande blicken som han gav Kathy över Marys axel sade henne allt.  
_Vad som hade hänt mellan dem två fick på inga villkor komma ut._  
"Det är nog bäst jag går in igen. Fred undrar nog", mumlade Kathy och trängde sig förbi dem för att komma in i slottet. Innan dörrarna stängdes bakom henne kunde hon höra hur Mary förvånat och en aning avundsjukt började fråga ut Oliver vad han egentligen hade gjort där ute med _henne._  
Trots magens högljudda, knorrande protester gick Kathy förbi ingången till Stora salen där middagen serverades och fortsatte istället upp till Gryffindortornet.

I ett försök att dra ut på det oundvikliga samtalet med Fred började hon räkna trappstegen upp till den tjocka damens tavla.  
Långsamt gick hon och räknade omsorgsfullt antalet steg hon tog. Hon väntade till och med på att en av trapporna skulle förflytta sig till rätt trappavsatts istället för att ta en av dem som redan ledde dit.  
Aldrig tidigare hade hon betraktat tavlorna och statyerna i slottet lika grundligt och inte heller hade hon uppmärksammat de många och färgglada fönstren som ramade in ett gnistrande vitt vinterlandskap.  
Men tillslut fann hon sig ändå stå framför den tjocka damens porträtt och det gick inte att dra ut på det hela mycket längre.  
"Virvlande tomtebloss".  
Hon pressade fram ett tvingat leende när den tjocka damen önskade henne en trevlig kväll och kröp sedan in genom porträtthålet som uppenbarade sig i väggen när tavlan svängde undan.

Stämningen i sällskapsrummet kunde inte ha varit mer avslappnad. Eleverna satt nersjunkna i fåtöljerna eller sofforna med en bok eller spelandes ett parti trollkarlsschack.  
Vid borden satt några killar ur hennes årskurs och spelade knallkort medan en brunhårig tjej, Erin Meatlow erinrade Kathy sig att hon hette, nyfiket följde deras spelande.  
Kathy sökte med blicken över rummet och började nästan tillåta sig hoppas att han inte var där när hon plötsligt såg han och hans bror sitta i ett mörkt hörn med trollstavarna viftandes mot någonting som var för litet för henne att se därifrån hon stod.  
Med hjälp av ett djupt, lugnande andetag tog hon mod till sig och gick fram till bordet där de båda tvillingarna satt.  
"Hrm, hrm", hon harklade sig försiktigt och de båda bröderna hoppade till så pass att deras koncentration bröts. Föremålet framför dem, som Kathy nu kunde identifiera som en trådrulle, darrade till och antog en lätt lila nyans.  
"Kathy!" Hälsade George glatt och buffade till sin några minuter yngre bror som envist puttade på den lila trådrullen med spetsen av sin stav.  
"Fred, jag skulle behöva prata med dig", hon svalde och önskade mest av allt att han i alla fall ville se på henne.  
Det bruna ögonparet vändes äntligen mot henne och hon drog besvärat handen genom sitt korta, mörka hår när hon såg besvikelsen i dem.  
"Låt det gå fort", muttrade han och lade armarna i kors över bröstet. George log ursäktande, väste åt sin lillebror att visa lite medkänsla innan han försvann därifrån för att lämna dem två ensamma.

"Visste du att från entréhallen och hit är det exakt etthundratjugosju trappsteg, man går förbi fem olika statyer, elva stycken rustningar och en tavla där-", hon tystnade rodnandes när hon såg blicken han gav henne och harklade sig sedan ännu en gång.  
"Jag ville egentligen bara säga förlåt", hon satte sig ner på stolen där George suttit, virade av sig halsduken som hon gått omkring med och lade den i knäet.  
Garnet var fuktigt av snön som smält på den och små vattenfläckar började sprida sig över hennes mörka yllekjol. "För mitt utbrott tidigare idag. Det var orättvist att börja skälla på dig, du har ingenting med Lees handlingar att göra."  
"Ja. Det var ganska så orättvist gjort", konstaterade Fred och fingrade på sin trollstav, med en lätt viftning mot Kathy torkade både halsduken och kjolen. "Men jag tror att jag kan förlåta dig."

Han log nu brett och drog in henne i en varm kram. Kathy andades lättat ut och lutade huvudet mot hans axel.  
Nu när hon bett honom om ursäkt och de hade förlåtit varandra så borde den tryckande känslan i magen försvinna, men den fanns alltjämt kvar och det fanns bara ett sätt att bli kvitt den. Hon intalade sig att det var för Freds bästa, han måste få veta, annat var bara fel.  
"Jag måste berätta en sak", viskade hon och drog sig ur hans omfamning. Fred såg förvånad ut men lutade sig tillbaka mot ryggstödet som för att visa att han lyssnade.  
"Jag kommer troligen förstöra alltihop, men du ska veta att jag gillar dig. Det gör jag verkligen", hon kände hur halsen snörpte ihop sig och ur ögonvrån kunde hon se hur Fred oroligt börjat leka med den lilafärgade trådrullen igen.

"Jag kysste Oliver Wood", för varje ord hon sade blev rösten allt svagare och det sista viskade hon fram med blicken stint fäst vid marken.  
"Du gjorde vad?!" Det höga utropet fick all aktivitet i sällskapsrummet att avstanna och de flestas huvuden vreds nyfiket åt deras håll.  
Kathy rodnade och vände bort huvudet för att inte behöva möta hans ilskna blick, men hon hann ändå se ursinnet och sorgen som hade lagt sig över hans fräkniga ansiktsdrag. Det gyllene ögonpar som istället mötte hennes blick bortifrån porträtthålet lyste tomma av hennes svek och med en grimas insåg hon att hon hade förstört allt – _precis allt._

* * *

Måste tillägga att nu har jag inga färdigskriva delar klara, så nu hänger det helt på era kommentarer om jag fortsätter eller inte, därför ska jag göra d e t här lite enklare för er;

Steg-för-steg; Så här gör du för att lämna en kommentar;

1. Tryck på den gröna, rektangulära knappen där det står; Review this Story/Chapter  
Nu kommer en ruta som man kan skriva i dyka upp

2. Skriv nu in vad just du tyckte om den här delen, vad som var bra och vad som var dåligt  
Du kan ju alltid nämna vad du tror kommer hända och sådant, det uppskattas alltid av en författare.

3. Klicka sedan på Submit Feedback/Review  
Och tadaa, du kan vara stolt över att ha lämnat en kommentar på min historia Have you heard the rumors? (och veta att det troligen har påskyndat skrivprocessen!)


	7. Chapter 7

_Jag trodde jag nått botten (men det visade sig att botten var trasig)_

"Kathy, du måste prata med oss"  
Den brunhåriga flickan skakade på huvudet och lassade på ytterligare en portion mat på tallriken medan hon försökte ignorera de oroliga blickar som kompisarna sände henne.  
"Kom igen nu Kath." Hallie suckade otåligt och såg med höjda ögonbryn på den fullassade tallriken. "Matsalen stänger snart, även om du försöker dra ut på det så länge som möjligt så måste du någon gång berätta varför du är så upprörd och vägrar vara i uppehållsrummet!"  
Lea nickade som för att instämma i vad kompisen precis sagt medan hon vände blad i den tjocka trollkonstboken som låg uppslagen framför henne.

"Nej." Var det korta svar Kathy kunde klämma fram mellan tuggorna, hon hade bestämt sig för att aldrig någonsin gå upp till Gryffindortornet igen. Faktiskt skulle hon nog söka upp professor Dumbledore och säga att hon byter skola med omedelbar verkan.  
Hallie förlorade tålamodet och reste sig upp med en dramatisk gest.  
"Nå, då kan du räkna med att _jag_ inte kommer tala till dig förrän du slutar vara fröken puttenuttig och berättar för oss vad som hänt", fräste hon med höjda ögonbryn och vände på klacken så att det långa, blonda håret piskade i luften.

"Du skulle inte låta sådär om du visste att det hela började med dig och Lee", muttrade Kathy med munnen full av potatis medan hon petade bland resterande matrester med gaffeln.  
Hallie stannade upp och vred på huvudet med lätt öppen mun, förvåningen riktigt strålade från hennes. Lea slutade läsa och vände för första gången sedan de satt sig ner vid bordet hela sin koncentration till Kathy som fortsatte peta frenetiskt med gaffeln.

"Vadå?" Hallies röst gick nästan upp i falsett då hon skyndade sig de få stegen tillbaka och damp ner på träbänken, hennes ansikte knappt en halvmeter från Kathys. "Så du menar att du är upprörd på grund av mig och Lee, varför?"  
"Nå, det väl tur att någon av oss är det", fräste Kathy. "Var det inte du som grät ögonen ur dig för bara några timmar sedan för att han varit så elak mot dig, vad hände med det?"  
Hallie rycket nonchalant på axlarna och synade sina naglar, om det inte hade varit pågrund av Leas uppmanande blick så hade hon nog aldrig svarat.  
"Okej okej", hon höjde händerna i en försvarande gest. "Jag kan ha råkat överdriva det hela lite. Okej?"

Kathys gaffel klirrade lätt när den slog i tallriken.  
"Vad menar du?" Frågade vännen lågt, hon vände sig om och stirrade på henne med mörka, oförstående ögon. "Har han inte hållit på med Erin samtidigt som ni var tillsammans menar du?"  
Den blonda flickan började skruva på sig, undvek hennes blick och skakade sedan på huvudet, utan att säga någonting mer.  
"Lea?"  
Kathy vände sig om mot henne, försökte få något svar. Den svarthåriga flickan grimaserade och sände Hallie en mörk blick innan hon öppnade munnen.

"Faktiskt var han riktigt gullig", sade hon med ett ursäktande leende. "Lee sade till henne att de inte kunde vara tillsammans för att han inte längre gillade henne på samma sätt som hon gillade honom. Han sa att en flicka från Ravenclaw hade bjudit ut honom men att han inte svarat ännu för att det skulle kännas fel mot Hallie."  
Kathy kände hur tårarna började bränna i ögonen så hon vände sig hastigt mot tallriken medan hon tvingade sig själv att fortsätta lyssna.  
"Så, innan han ens tillät sig själv att le uppmuntrande mot den här Erin så var han tvungen att göra slut med Hal, för att inte såra henne."

"Hal", viskade Kathy med rösten tjock av gråt. "Är det här sant?"  
Det var helt tyst i salen, intet annat ljud hördes än från en av lärarna som fortfarande satt vid honnörsbordet, den gamla trollkarlen hade somnat och gav då och då ifrån sig dämpade snarkningar.  
Tillslut kom det. En tyst nickning.  
"Så, jag har bråkat med Fred, fått honom att avsky mig och aldrig någonsin vilja se mig igen-", hon försökte förgäves svälja gråten som lindade in sig i hennes röst. "För att _du_ tycker om att spela Drama Queen?"  
Hallie spärrade upp ögonen och skakade frenetiskt på huvudet.  
"Nej Kat, verkligen inte, hade jag vetat -"  
"Jag - jag har alltså brutit ett löfte till Oliver, fått honom att hata mig han med, allt det, allt det bara för att-", rösten bröts och förblindad av tårar reste hon sig upp.  
"Kathy, jag är så ledsen, jag visste inte-" Började Hallie men Kathy snubblade därifrån utan att bry sig om vännernas olyckliga rop.

_Den kvällen var slottet ovanligt tyst. _  
Kathy satt uppflugen på ett av de tusentals fönsterblecken och försökte urskilja skolområdet ur mörkret men det enda hon såg genom glaset var den dimmiga speglingen av sig själv.  
Hon suckade och lutade pannan mot det svala glaset, lät kylan jaga bort en liten del av tröttheten som slutit sig omkring henne.  
Med försiktiga, darrande händer knäppte hon upp spännet till det guldiga halsbandet som hon en gång hade fått från Fred och for med tummen över den glittrande fyrklövern.  
"För att jag ger honom tur", viskade hon med tonlös stämma och drog benen närmare kroppen för att söka värme, återigen darrandes av undanhållen gråt.

"Ah, fröken Garren."  
Den plötsliga rösten fick Kathy att hoppa till i den grad att hon nästan ramlade ner från fönstret, för häpen för att fortsätta gråta. Hon vred på huvudet för att se vem rösten tillhörde och spärrade upp ögonen lite lätt då hon såg in i ett par gröna ögon som ramades in med hjälp av ett par gnistrande glasögon.  
Professor Mcgonagall log svagt och erbjöd henne en hjälpande hand ner från fönsterbecket innan hon trollade fram en vit näsduk med Gryffindors emblem på.  
"Seså, snyt dig nu och kom med mig ner till köket så ska du få dig en varm kopp te", hon såg lika stram ut som vanligt men det var en sorts förståelse i den gamles ögon som fick Kathy att nickandes gå med på förslaget och aningen förvirrat följa med sin elevhemsföreståndare ner mot köket.

* * *

_Jag skulle vilja skriva ordet förlåt miljoner gånger i olika stilar, storlekar, på olika språk, upp och ner tills ni inser hur otroligt ledsen jag är för att ni fått vänta så länge på den här delen. (kanske jag kan trösta er med att ni har två delar till som väntar på att få läggas upp här?) så snälla, kommentera så lägger jag ut nästa del redan ikväll. och tusen tack till vampyrfreaket som är den enda anledningen till att den här delen dyker upp på den här sidan, TACK för dina kommentarer som fick mig att le så stort att de här hemma trodde att jag blivit galen._


	8. Chapter 8

_Det är nog dags att se sig i spegeln och säga att nej, det här går inte längre. _  
_(Kanske min spegelbild tror på det i alla fall)_

Kathy visste inte vem av dem hon skulle prata med först. Fred eller Oliver? Oliver eller Fred?  
Hon bet sig i läppen och satte sig ner i snön medan hon väntade på att spelarna skulle lämna omklädningsrummen.  
Quidditchmatchen hade varit ovanligt spännande och det hade sett ut som om Gryffindor skulle vinna ända tills Slytherins sökare tagit kvicken en och en halv timme efter matchens början.  
Darrandes frammanade Kathy en liten eld och drog av sig vantarna så att hon kunde värma sina nariga händer över den. Efter nästan tio minuters väntan funderade hon på att ge upp och återvända till slottet när ekdörren plötsligt öppnades och en kille med rött hår och fräknigt ansikte klev ut i kylan.  
"Fred?" Kathy hoppade upp på fötter och med ett litet knyck med staven trollade hon bort elden, fumligt böjde hon sig ner och plockade upp vantarna från marken. "Fred, snälla, jag måste få prata med dig."

Fred såg på henne under hopdragna ögonbryn, han hade händerna placerade i byxfickorna och axlarna var hopsjunkna.  
"Jag är ledsen, Kathy", sade han och skakade på huvudet, hans ögon lyste tomma. "Jag är inte på humör för att prata med dig just nu."  
Kathy snubblade framåt på sina frusna fötter och stod snart ett par meter framför honom, han hade mörka ringar under ögonen och hon hörde hur hennes samvete förbannade henne på alla språk som fanns. Det var hennes fel att han mådde dåligt.  
"Jag vet att jag är en hemsk människa", sade hon medan det sved i ögonen, hon gnuggade sig i pannan med handflatan och leendet på hennes läppar darrade. "Jag borde inte gilla er båda, jag borde inte känna det som om någon stjäl luften ur mina lungor var gång jag ser någon av er. Det är fel på alla sätt och vis och jag vet det."

Fred sade ingenting, lade bara armarna i kors medan han vände blicken mot slottet.  
"Men om jag skulle tvingas att välja", sade hon och svalde hårt. Det var nu eller aldrig, hon var tvungen att göra ett val. "Om jag skulle tvingas välja mellan dig och Oliver."  
Fred sneglade åt hennes håll, det låg någonting sårbart över hans ansiktsdrag.  
"Då skulle jag välja dig, alltid", sade hon med ett svagt leende. "Du gör mig lycklig och jag-"  
"Spar på rösten", sade Fred och kupade sin hand kring hennes kind, han log snett och Kathy kände hur hjärtat stannade. Ett leende spred sig över hennes läppar.  
"Tack, tack, tack", i glädjen snubblade hon över orden och tårarna fyllde hennes ögon. "Jag har mått så dåligt"  
"Jag kan inte ta dig tillbaka, Kathleen."  
Kathy tystnade, stirrade på honom och backade sedan undan hans beröring medan leendet på hennes läppar dog. Fred såg på henne med ledsna ögon.

"Du ska inte behöva välja mellan oss", sade han och drog en hand genom sitt orangea hår, han var röd om öronen och kylan förvandlade hans andedräkt till ett vitt moln. "Vad gör du om du en dag vaknar upp och inser att du valde fel person? Jag skulle inte stå ut med att förlora dig på det viset."  
Han torkade sig om näsan och stampade lite med fötterna.  
Kathy sjönk ner på marken igen, hon kunde inte förstå vad han sade.  
"Jag gillar dig Kathy, det gör jag verkligen", han började backa upp mot slottet. "Därför är det bäst om det blir så här. Jag hoppas du förstår."  
Kathy nickade stumt och stök bort tårarna som rann ned för hennes kinder.  
"Jag förstår", viskade hon innan hon insåg att Fred redan hade försvunnit. Stelfrusen reste hon på sig och stapplade ner för den lilla slänten. "Jag förstår."

"Kathy, är det du?"  
Hon stelnade till när hans röst nådde hennes öron, försiktigt vred hon på huvudet så att hon kunde se Oliver Woods frusna leende. Hans hår var fortfarande vått och började stelna i kylan.  
"Hejsan", sade hon kort och försökte få tårarna att sluta rinna. "Jag vet att du också hatar mig och du har rätt, det är nog bäst om vi inte ses något mer. Jag förstår, det gör jag verkligen."  
Den långe väktaren rynkade pannan och slängde sin sportbag över ena axeln, kvastkäppen höll han i andra handen.  
"Varför skulle vi inte kunna ses?" Frågade han och Kathy ryckte på axlarna, mungiporna darrade och hon visste inte om rösten skulle hålla när hon pratade.  
"För att, för att jag berättade för Fred", sade hon med en grimas.  
Oliver skrattade kort och blåste på sina frusna händer. "Det är lugnt, jag och Mary pratade igenom händelsen och jag tror att hon förlät mig."

Kathy bet sig hårt i kinden för att tänka på någonting annat.  
"Så bra", sade hon kort och fortsatte upp mot slottet. "Jag är glad att jag inte förstörde någonting."  
Oliver joggade ikapp henne och gick sedan avslappnat bredvid hennes sida medan han pratade bittert om deras nederlag.  
"Jag tror jag har en bättre taktik på gång", sade han och öppnade dörren åt henne. Kathy nickade långsamt medan hon kände hur trycket ökade i hennes huvud. Hon klarade inte av det här kompispratet.  
"Du borde ha ett snack med Flynn", sade hon och började gå mot lunchen medan Oliver gick vidare upp för marmortrappan. "Han måste passa mer, annars dör spelet."  
"Självklart!" Oliver sken upp och nickade för sig själv. "Tack så mycket, jag ska prata med honom."  
Han höjde handen i ett hastigt hejdå och sprintade upp för trappen. Kathy suckade och försvann in i matsalen.

"Så, har du pratat med dem?" Frågade Lea när hon slog sig ner mittemot henne vid matsalsbordet. Lea satt och läste ur dagens the Daily Prophet medan hon rörde om i sitt té.  
"Ja, jag har pratat med Fred", sade Kathy lågt och tog för sig av de nygräddade pannkakorna. "Kan du skicka sirapen?"  
Lea räckte den till henne och höjde på ögonbrynen.  
"Nå, är allting bra mellan er?" Frågade hon och vände blad.  
Kathy dränkte pannkakorna i sirap och bildade sedan mönster i den med gaffeln.  
"Hallå?" Lea viftade med tidningen framför hennes frånvarande blick. "Är allting bra nu, frågade jag."  
"Jo, visst", sade Kathy med ett tomt leende. "Det är bra nu."  
Lea log och återgick till läsandet. "Jag sa ju att det skulle ordna sig."  
Kathy svarade inte utan återgick till att peta i maten, tankarna studsade runt i hennes huvud och hon visste inte vad hon skulle göra av sig själv. Hon kände för att bara gå iväg någonstans och dö.  
"Nej förresten", sade hon lågt och slängde ifrån sig gaffeln som om hon äcklats av den. "Allting är inte bra, det är hemskt och jag vet inte vad jag ska göra. Fred vill inte ha någonting med mig att göra och Oliver tänker inte på mig mer än som en kompis – jag ger upp nu, Lea, jag ger upp."

* * *

_Ni anar inte hur lycklig jag blir varje gång jag ser att ni kommenterar. Jag börjar le allt större och större tills jag sitter här med ömma käkar. Ni är underbara, vet ni det? Snälla fortsätt kommentera så som ni gör. Det är underbart!_


	9. Chapter 9

_mitt hjärta dör litegrann varje gång det inser,  
att ena halvan fortfarande slår bakom dina revben_

Stämningen i uppehållsrummet var så tung att man nästan kunde ta på den. Eleverna var tystlåtna och en del pratade lågmält om dagens förlust på planen. Quidditchspelarna satt samlade kring ett av borden och när Kathy gick förbi såg hon hur Oliver pekade med staven mot en tredimensionell modell av quidditchplanen så att miniatyrspelarna rörde sig över den i slow motion.  
Fred satt med ryggen vänd mot henne och hon kunde höra hur han sade någonting om att George såg mycket bättre ut i miniatyr. Oliver sände honom en mörk blick och höjde rösten när han fortsatte utläggningen av den nya taktiken.

Kathy suckade och fortsatte upp för trappen till sovsalarna.  
Vid det överbelamrade skrivbordet satt Hallie och sjöng med i radions reklamsnutt om Igors glass som aldrig smälter medan hon målade naglarna.  
"Ska du någonstans?" Frågade Kathy och satte sig ner på sängkanten. Hallie nickade utan att avbryta varken sitt sjungande eller målande och Kathy väntade tills reklamen var över innan hon frågade vart.  
"Will, du vet den där snygga ravenclaw killen som vi har örtlära med?" Hon hoppade av stolen och gick för att rota omkring i Leas koffert. "Vi ska till Hogsmeade imorgon, jag kan skaffa en dejt till dig om du vill följa med?"

Kathy skrattade torrt och slängde sig på rygg bland de mjuka kuddarna.  
"Nej tack, sist du gjorde det blev allting bara fel", sade hon och viftade med trollstaven mot Leas koffert som genast stängde sig själv. "Du lånade hennes gröna tröja förra veckan, du har den nog i din koffert."  
Hallie log brett och gick för att rota omkring i sin egen koffert och mycket riktigt, efter en liten stund lät hon höra ett glädjefullt tjut och Kathy himlade med ögonen när hon såg hur väninnan kramade om det gröna plagget. "Du är hopplös Hal."  
"Så, så – inte den tonen tack", sade hon med ett leende och ställde sig framför spegeln med tröjan dragen över huvudet. "Jag vet att du är avundsjuk på mig, om du hade varit mer som jag så skulle alla dina killproblem vara lösta."

"För att du skulle varit tillsammans med bägge samtidigt?" Frågade Lea som precis klev in genom dörren, hon såg den gröna tröjan som Hallie hade på sig och drog ihop ögonbrynen. "Och vad vet du, jag kanske skulle ha den där imorgon?"  
"Nejdå, du avskyr den", sade Hallie och lade huvudet på sned medan hon betraktade sig själv i spegeln. "Förresten framhäver den mina ögon på ett sätt som den inte gör med dina."  
Lea ryckte på axlarna och satte sig ner bredvid Kathy som stirrade upp i taket med en tankfull min.  
"Vill du gå med mig till Hogsmeade imorgon?" Frågade hon och såg på sin svarthåriga väninna. "Jag känner att jag behöver komma bort från slottet ett tag."  
"Visst, känner du för att gå till något speciellt ställe?" Frågade Lea med ett litet leende. "Spökande stugan?"  
Kathy skakade på huvudet, hon ville bara komma ut och rensa skallen.  
"Det vore trevligt att bara gå en sväng, se i skyltfönstren och så", sade hon och vände blicken mot fönstret. Snön föll i stora flingor över slottsområdet och det kändes som om morgondagen skulle bli en fin dag.

Kathy virade halsduken ett extra varv kring halsen och drog ner mössan över öronen medan hon väntade vid slottets portar på att Lea skulle komma.  
Hon log och hälsade på ett gäng elever ur sin egen årskurs som undrade om hon inte skulle hänga med dem. Kathy skakade på huvudet och sade någonting om att hon fortfarande väntade på någon.  
"Kathy" Oliver Wood stannade framför henne med en mörkröd mössa dragen över sitt bruna hår, han log brett och hon försökte att besvara leendet trots oron hon kände för att hjärtat slutat slå en gång för alla. "Kanske du vill -"  
"Hej Katz, ledsen att jag är sen", Lea joggade fram till dem och viftade med ett par vantar. "Jag tänkte att du kanske behövde ett extra par?"  
Oliver tystnade och med händerna på ryggen vände han sig artigt mot Lea.  
"Ni får ursäkta min oartighet, jag måste nog gå vidare nu", sade han och nickade innan han fällde upp kragen till sin jacka och klev ut i snön.

Kathy såg efter honom tills dörren stängdes.  
"Ledsen, störde jag?" Frågade Lea med en liten grimas och Kathy skakade på huvudet medan hon tog emot vantarna.  
"Nejdå", sade hon och log svagt. "Jag tänkte, alltså, jag har tänkt en del nu-"  
Hon tystnade och gick ut i kylan, Lea följde lydigt efter medan hon knäppte kappan. "Kanske det är bäst om jag försöker glömma dem helt? Om jag försöker gå vidare, menar jag."  
Lea nickade och lade en arm kring hennes midja så att de gick lutade mot varandra. Snön virvlade omkring dem och kylan fick deras andedräkt att likna fluffiga pratbubblor ur någon mugglarserie.  
"Jag tycker att det låter som en bra idé", sade hon med ett leende. "Du, kan vi inte gå till Godisbaronen? Jag vet en ny, underbar chokladsort som du bara måste smaka!"  
"Du känner mina svagheter", sade Kathy med ett skratt och buffade lekfullt till henne i sidan. "Tack för att du gör det här med mig."

Snön hade ramat in den lilla trollkarlsbyn så att det liknande någonting taget ur en vacker saga. Röken steg ur de höga skorstenarna och överallt hade man börjat pynta inför julen.  
"Så, Godisbaronen först?" Frågade Kathy med händerna djupt begravda i jackfickorna. Hon var röd om näsan men ögonen glittrade av allt det vackra hon såg.  
Lea nickade, grabbade tag i hennes arm och drog med henne in genom de dubbla glasdörrarna.  
Som vanligt slogs de av den magiska sötma som låg i luften och leendet på deras läppar växte sig allt större när ögonen for över de sviktande hyllorna.

Överallt hittade man glasburkar med färgglada karameller och handskrivna skyltar som beskrev godissorternas olika effekter. Och överallt såg man hogwartselever som knuffade och buffade på varandra för att komma åt just den sorten de var ute efter.  
Kathy och Lea styrde stegen mot den avdelning som av avsedd för just choklad och som vanligt stod de där ett tag och bara njöt av de ljuvliga dofterna.  
Det spelade ingen roll hur snabb man sade att man skulle vara där inne, även om man bestämt att man skulle vara ute därifrån inom fem minuter så lyckades tiden alltid sno åt sig en halvtimme innan man klev ut genom glasdörrarna igen.

Med avsevärt mycket fler godissorter än bara choklad i sina påsar gick Kathy och Lea vidare mot Tre Kvastar för lite värmande honungsöl.  
"Jag blir alltid så tjock i huvudet när jag har varit där inne", sade Kathy medan hon omsorgsfullt valde bland de olika godisarna. "Jag tror att allt socker som finns i luften tar sig in genom näsan och lägger sig som ett tjockt lager runt min hjärna."  
Lea nickade bara, hon hade munnen full med choklad och kämpade med att svälja alltihop.  
"Så-", hon hostade och slog sig lätt för bröstet. "Vad gör vi efter det här, postkontoret?"  
Kathy skakade på huvudet och satte sig ner vid disken, hon virade av sig halsduken och beställde två stop honungsöl. "Jag tänkte att vi kanske kunde besöka den där bokhandeln? Jag glömmer alltid bort vad den heter, men du vet, i slutet av gågatan?"  
Lea nickade och tog tacksamt emot stopet som madam Rosmärta räckte henne.  
"Visst, men först sitter vi här ett tag va? Jag har tappat känseln i mina fötter."

"Hej Märta, två honungsöl tack"  
Den välkända rösten fick en välbehaglig rysning att gå genom kroppen på Kathy och hon vände sig långsamt om bara för att se in i Freds bruna ögon.  
"Hej", sade hon med ett svagt leende och tog en klunk av sin egen dricka. En svag rodnad kröp upp för Freds hals och han kliade sig besvärat i bakhuvudet.  
"Hejsan Kathy", sade han och vred på huvudet när en brunhårig flicka dök upp på hans vänstra sida. "Gå och ta ett bort Madelene, jag kommer snart."  
Madelene log, nickade kort till Kathy och vände sedan på klacken för att leta sig fram mellan labyrinten av bord. Hennes halsduk var grön och silverrandig.

"Åh", Kathy visste inte vad hon skulle säga, tårarna brände bakom ögonlocken. "Slytherin?"  
Fred tog emot de två stopen som Rosmärta räckte honom och vände sig sedan mot Kathy.  
"Ja, hon är trevlig", sade han och ryckte på axlarna, han såg blek ut. "Jag måste gå vidare på nått sätt, Kat."  
Hon nickade, kände hur Lea lade en hand på hennes axel och slöt ögonen.  
"Jag förstår, gillar du henne -"  
"Jag vet inte, jag vet verkligen inte", sade Fred med en trött röst. "Vi möttes nyss och jag kan inte säga om jag känner någonting för henne så länge som jag fortfarande gillar dig, okej? Vem vet hur jag kommer känna för henne sen, kanske blir det något mellan oss. Kanske inte."  
Han harklade sig och såg bort mot den mörkhåriga flickan som satt och trummade med naglarna mot bordsskivan medan hon såg ut genom fönstret.  
"Jag måste gå nu", sade han lågt och gav henne en hastig kyss på kinden. "Ha det bra."  
Kathy vände sig om mot Lea och försökte le men det blev bara till en grimas.  
"Kom, vi går", sade Lea och tog tag i hennes arm. "Vi har en bokhandel att besöka."  
Kathy nickade och följde lydigt med trots att bägge två hade halva honungsölen kvar i sina glas.

Hon älskade att höra hur klockan ringde långt inne i butiken när man öppnade dörren och hon njöt av att känna lukten av inbundna böcker.  
Lea sade någonting om att hon ville kolla in reahyllan medan Kathy vant gick bort till avdelningen längst in. Hyllorna räckte ända upp till taket och det var på de hyllorna som det fanns de äldsta böckerna, de med tjocka pärmar som luktade damm.  
Hon drog ut en av dem, en tjock bok med blodröd bokrygg och vars titel var skriven med en gyllene skrift som med åren blivit allt mer och mer utsuddad.  
Med ett litet leende sjönk hon ner så att hon satt på golvet med boken vilandes i knäet. Hon slog upp mittensidan och for med fingrarna över de detaljrika målningarna.  
Det var en bok med formler och hon böjde sig fram för att se vad som stod. Ett leende spred sig över hennes läppar och ögonen lyste.

"Ska du köpa något?" Lea stod lutad mot hyllan bakom henne.  
Katie nickade sakta och reste sig upp med boken pressad mot bröstet. "Mina pengar är slut, men kan du låna mig lite? Du får tillbaka dem så fort vi kommit tillbaka till slottet."  
Lea nickade och rotade runt i väskan tills hon hittade plånboken.  
"Tack, tack, tack", sade Kathy med skinande ögon och drog med henne till disken för att betala. Mannen som ägde bokhandeln var mycket gammal och hans vita hår var långt och trassligt.  
"Intressant val, unga fröken", sade han och de gröna ögonen glittrade när han slog in boken i skyddande papper och lade ner den i en kasse. "Är ni mycket intresserad i formler?"  
Lea sände henne en frågande blick men Kathy struntade i den.  
"En del", sade hon och log svagt när hon fick tillbaka boken. "Vi ses."  
Mannen nickade och följde dem med blicken tills de lämnat bokhandeln. Leendet på hans läppar växte sig allt större när dörren stängdes bakom dem och han skakade på huvudet.  
"Vad har ni nu för planer, unga fröken?" sade han till sig själv och gick in i det lilla rummet bakom disken. "Det där är ingen vanlig formelbok, det vet både du och jag."

* * *

_Ni är helt seriöst världens bästa läsare! Jag älskar era kommentarer och ber till alla gudar som finns att ni aldrig slutar skriva dem. De är viktigare för mig än alla texter jag skriver._


	10. Chapter 10

_prova få ditt hjärta utslitet, delat mellan två personer och krossats av bägge.  
__prova det och säg sedan till mig att du också vet hur det känns._

"Kathy, jag menar det – du kan inte göra så", Lea grep tag i hennes arm så att hon tvingades stanna, Kathy vände sig mot henne med ögonbrynen hopdragna och boken pressad mot bröstet.  
"Varför inte?" Frågade hon med darrande mungipor och backade ur hennes grepp, de hade precis passerad Hogwarts grindar och runtomkring dem började det sakta men säkert mörkna. "Jag klarar det inte, du förstår inte hur det känns, jag har inte kunnat sova klokt på över en vecka."  
Lea pressade ihop läpparna och skakade på huvudet.  
"Det är normalt att vara ledsen-"  
"Jag är inte ledsen, Lee", sade Kathy lågt och såg på henne en lång stund. "Jag är tom. Jag vet knappt vem jag är längre, på några dagars tid har jag glömt bort hur det känns när man skrattar, hur det känns när man vaknar på morgonen utan en ständig värk i bröstet. Jag tror inte det kommer försvinna."

Lea öppnade munnen för att säga någonting men avbröt sig när hon hörde en grupp skrattande elever, hon vred på huvudet och grimaserade.  
"Vi tar det här senare ikväll", sade hon och började gå mot slottet, hennes svarta hår fladdrade bakom henne när hon vred på huvudet. "Jag tänker inte låta dig göra det."  
Kathy sade ingenting, hon stod bara kvar och såg hur hennes vän försvann allt längre och längre bort.  
"Kathy?" Hon hörde Olivers röst men struntade i den. Hon kunde se hur han gick med armen kring Marys midja och leendet han sände henne över axeln var fyllt av osäkert. Kathy suckade, slöt ögonlocken för en kort sekund innan hon drog ett djupt andetag och gick förbi honom upp mot slottet – hon kunde känna hur tomheten inom henne växte sig allt större för vart steg hon tog.

Istället för att gå direkt upp till uppehållsrummet klädde Kathy av sig ytterkläderna i entréhallen och gick in till den stora salen. Det var ännu några timmar kvar tills kvällsmaten skulle serveras och de långa matsalsborden användes nu av pluggande elever.  
Hon for med blicken över havet av elever, fastnade med den på en storväxt kille från Slytherin som satt placerad framför en av de stora eldstäderna. Med sammanbitna käkar gick hon genom salen och sjönk sedan ner på platsen bredvid honom.  
Killen med det mörka håret ryckte till och vände uppmärksamheten från trolldrycksboken till henne.  
"Garren", han höjde på de buskiga ögonbrynen och Kathy ryckte på axlarna.  
"Hallå Flint", sade hon och sneglade mot boken framför honom. "Pluggar du?"  
Marcus Flint ruskade på huvudet och stängde boken med en liten smäll innan han såg sig omkring efter sina kompisar. "Varför pratar du med mig?"

Kathy skrattade till.  
"Jag har ingen som helst aning", erkände hon och trummade lätt med fingrarna mot bordsskivan. "Vad jag minns är du ganska bra på det här med trollformler, eller hur?"  
Flint såg på henne en lång stund och kliade sig på sin stubbiga haka. "Jag kan väl en del, vadå, behöver du hjälp med att hämnas på någon eller vadå?"  
"Kanske det", Kathy lade ner den nyinköpta boken på bordet och sköt fram den mot honom. "Om du gör det här för mig så lovar jag dyrt och heligt att aldrig mer reta dig för att du gillar min syster."  
Flint drog ihop ögonbrynen och någonting beslöjade hans blick. "Tror du jag skulle bli kär i en ynk?"  
Han skakade på huvudet men dimman i hans blick skingrades lätt när han såg Kathys ogillande min, han såg sig omkring över axeln igen, ville vara helt säker på att ingen lyssnade på dem när han lutade sig framåt.

"Okej, förlåt", viskade han och gnuggade sig i pannan. "Jag bryr mig inte om ifall hon har magi eller inte, hur mår Diane?"  
Kathy log. "Du får väl skicka en uggla till henne och fråga, men kom igen nu. Tror du att du kan hjälpa mig eller inte?"  
Marcus Flint suckade och drog åt sig den gamla boken, han bläddrade fram till den sida som hon markerat och höjde på ögonbrynen. "Har det här med Weasley att göra?"  
Kathy spärrade upp ögonen och vred huvudet åt hans håll. "Hur känner du till om mig och Fred?"  
"Snacket går på planen", sade han kort och skakade på huvudet innan han böjde sig närmre de gulnande pergamentbladen för se texten tydligare. "Är du helt säker på att du vill göra det här? Det är inte alls som att radera minnet totalt, det är mycket mer komplicerat och jag vet inte vad som skulle hända om någonting gick fel."  
Kathy bet ihop käkarna och nickade. "Jag är helt säker."  
Flint såg på henne en stund och suckade. "Skicka mig en uggla eller någonting när du är redo, jag ska försöka hjälpa till, om det här verkligen är vad du vill."  
Kathy reste sig upp och tog tillbaka boken, hon tackade honom och började gå därifrån.  
"Hälsa din syrra från mig!" Hörde hon Flints röst bakom sig och kunde inte låta bli att dra på läpparna.

"Kat!"  
Hon klev precis ut ur stora salen när Hallie kom in genom slottsporten och hennes kinder var rosiga av kylan medan ögonen glittrade.  
"Hur var det?" Frågade hon med ett trött leende när hennes ljushåriga väninna krokade i sin arm i hennes för att börja gå upp för den breda marmortrappan. "Hade du och Will trevligt?"  
Kathy visste att hon inte behövde fråga mer än så, Hallie började genast berätta om sin fantastiska dag och när de stod framför den tjocka damens porträtt var hon fortfarande inte färdig.  
"Och du skulle ha sett Jeremys min när Willie kysste mig hejdå", Hallie fnittrade till och snubblade in genom den lilla öppningen. Kathy följde leendes efter och kunde inte låta bli att skaka på huvudet.  
"Jag lovar, han är fortfarande kär i mig", sade Hallie med glittrande ögon och slängde med sitt långa hår. Hon såg sig omkring i sällskapsrummet och leendet på hennes läppar växte sig allt större när hon såg Lea. "Jag måste berätta allting för henne också, hon kommer dö!"  
Kathys leende svalnade när hon mötte Leas blick som i tysthet försökte få henne att ändra sitt beslut. Kathy skakade på huvudet ursäktade sig och försvann upp till sovsalarna. Det var bäst såhär.

* * *

_Jag får verkligen sluta vara så lättflörtad när det kommer till att lägga ut nya delar. eller, det är ju bra för er som läser, men inte lika bra för mig som förlorar lite kommentarer när folket klickar sig vidare bland de nya delarna utan att kommentera varje. i alla fall. snälla rara du, lämna en kommentar._


	11. Chapter 11

_det jobbiga med dåliga idéer är att man inte förstår att de är dåliga innan man provat.  
(och inte ens då kan man erkänna att idén var just det - dålig)_

"Kom igen, vad väntar du på?" Otåligheten lindade sig in i Kathys röst och med en suck lät hon händerna vila på höfterna.  
Flint drog ihop ögonbrynen och såg på henne, fingrarna vitnade i sitt grepp kring trollstaven.  
"Jag vet inte om jag vill göra det här, Garren", sade han och skakade långsamt på huvudet. "Vi har ingenting att prova det på innan, vad händer om jag gör fel?"  
"För hundrade gången, det kommer inte gå fel", sade Kathy och gnuggade pannan med handflatan.

Hon såg på den långe slytherineleven och slogs för första gången av hur osäker han såg ut där han stod iförd sina grönrandiga sovkläder med mörka ringar under ögonen, det spända uttrycket kring hennes mun mjuknade. "Förlåt, jag vill bara-"  
Han höjde handen för att tysta henne och skakade sedan på huvudet. "Om jag gör det här, lovar du då att aldrig mer väcka mig i mitten av natten?"

"Jag lovar", sade Kathy och kollade än en gång ut genom klassrumsdörren, korridoren utanför låg öde. Hon kom tillbaka och ställde sig ett par meter framför honom. "Säg bara formeln som står i boken så lovar jag att allting kommer gå bra."  
Månen kikade fram mellan molnen och det vita ljuset letade sig in genom glasfönstren tills de fyllde hela rummet med ett behagligt ljus. Stearinljusen som de placerat på katedern fladdrade och Flint svalde ljudligt.  
"Kathleen-"  
"Gör det bara", fräste hon och slöt ögonlocken medan hon förberedde sig för vad som skulle komma.

Medan hon stod där och väntade fylldes hennes huvud av bilder. Hon såg Oliver Woods breda leende och glittrande ögon när de pratade med varandra den där första kvällen. Hon hörde hur Fred skämtade med henne. Såg hur de jagade varandra över quidditchplanen. Hon mindes hans doft när han kramade henne. Tårarna rann ned för hennes kinder och kroppen skakade. "Snälla Marcus-"  
"_Memoria erí taran el'ru_", Flints röst darrade lätt och det var med slutna ögon han lät trollformeln fara genom luften som en silverne stråle.

Rummet fylldes av tystnad. Månen gick återigen i moln och stearinljusen kastade långa skuggor.  
Marcus Flint öppnade först ena ögonlocket, sedan det andra. Hopsjunken på golvet låg Kathy och det var med en orolig min han tågade genom rummet.  
"Garren?" Han böjde sig ner och letade vid halsen efter en puls, han fann den snart och andades lättat ut när det stod klart att hon fortfarande levde. "Kom igen nu, vakna."

Kathy rörde sig inte och hennes ögon stirrade in i stenväggen bakom honom, Flint kände hur paniken växte sig allt större inom honom när han tillslut kom för sig att bära upp henne.  
Under hela vägen upp till sjukhusflygeln förbannade han sig själv och lovade att aldrig, aldrig mer göra någonting sådant här. Nästa gång skulle han bara ta mod till sig och skicka ett brev till Diane istället för att hjälpa hennes lillasyster med sina sjuka påhitt.

"Pomfrey?" Dörren till sjukhussalen var stängd och han sparkade på den för att inte behöva sätta ner den fortfarande avsvimmade Gryffindoreleven. En lampa tändes och madam Pomfrey tittade ut.  
"Vad väsnas ni för, Flint?" Frågade hon innan hon fick syn på Kathy som låg i hans armar. "Kom in men var tyst – fröken här är inte min enda patient och det råkar vara mitt i natten -"  
"Jag hittade henne såhär", ljög den långe slytherineleven och placerade henne på en av de lediga sjukhussängarna.

Madam Pomfrey höjde på ögonbrynen. "Och vad gjorde ni ute så här sent, om jag får fråga? Ett lustigt sammanträffande? Och fortfarande iförd er pyjamas, sömngångare kanske?"  
Flint ryckte på axlarna. "Kan jag gå eller?"  
Han rörde sig bort mot dörrarna igen men stannade upp med handen på dörrhandtaget.  
"Kolla hur hon har det med minnet", sade han lågt innan han försvann ut ur sjukhusflygen, väl medveten om att Madam Pomfrey skulle låta professor Snape prata med honom imorgon.

* * *

_Jag ber om ursäkt för att den här delen blev så kort, men jag var tvungen att bryta här för att få till historien så som jag ville. jag vet att den här delen är skriven lite anorlunda från hur jag brukar skriva, den här känns på något vis mer dimmig, men det är tanken. typ. lämna gärna en lång, lång, lång kommentar om vad ni tyckte för jag avskyr när era ord tar slut._


	12. Chapter 12

___lilla vän, äntligen har du stannat - bli nu bara inte rädd för känslorna som sprungit ikapp._

Det kändes som om hon var fast i sin egen kropp, hon kunde känna den mjuka madrassen under sig och det varma täcket som någon dragit ända upp till hakan på henne - men hon kunde inte öppna ögonen, inte röra fingrarna eller forma ord av den lilla luft hennes lungor tog upp.  
Kathy försökte att inte drabbas av panik men det var svårt när det enda hon hörde var hur hennes hjärta slog hårt, hårt, hårt bakom revbenen.  
I vad som kändes som flera timmar passerade hon in och ut ur vaket tillstånd och när hon började tro att allting var ute för henne, att hon aldrig skulle få någon förklaring till vad som gått fel, hörde hon en mjuk röst alldeles nära hennes öra.  
"Vad har du gjort?"

Oliver Wood satt på en stol bredvid Kathys säng, han drog en hand genom sitt mörkbruna hår medan han betraktade flickan som såg ut att sova där hon låg i den vita sjukhussängen. Han hade hört ryktena redan vid frukosten dagen innan men det var inte förrän nu han fått lov att besöka henne.  
Lea och Hallie hade varit där så fort de fått reda på vad som hänt och de skulle säkert ha varit här nu med om det inte varit för att McGonagall ville prata med dem.  
Oliver suckade djupt och gnuggade sig i ögonen, han hade inte sovit så mycket natten innan och morgonens quidditchpass hade tröttat ut honom.  
Dörren till Madam Pomfreys kontor öppnades och den äldre sjuksköterskan klev in för att titta till sina patienter.  
"Ni har fem minuter kvar, Mr Wood", sade hon när hon gick förbi honom och den långe väktaren nickade långsamt medan han reste sig från stolen.

"Vet ni vad som är fel med henne?" Frågade han med rösten fylld av illa dold oro. "Kommer hon bli okej?"  
Madam Pomfrey stannade upp där hon stod böjd över en blek förstaklassare, hon vred på huvudet och såg på honom med sina gamla ögon som sett så många hemskheter. "Jag vet inte lille vän, först måste vi ta reda på vad som hänt henne. Om tillståndet inte blir bättre inom ett par dagar är jag rädd för att hon måste förflyttas till St: Mungos."  
Oliver bet sig i läppen och backade mot utgången. "Var det Flint som lämnade henne, sa ni?"  
"Ja, det var han som hittade henne", sade Madam Pomfrey med ryggen vänd mot honom. "Men jag vill inte höra om något bråk nu, Mr Flint är en trevlig ung man."  
"Låt mig veta om tillståndet förändras", sade Oliver med hopbitna käkar och lämnade sjukhusflygeln för att ta den snabbaste vägen ut mot quidditchplanen.  
Snön yrde över slottsområdet men Oliver Wood brydde sig inte, han fällde upp kragen till skjortan, höjde axlarna för att på något vis skydda sin bara hals och småjoggade sedan genom den decimeterdjupa snön mot den lilla grupp av grönklädda quidditchspelare som han såg röra sig ut från omklädningsrummet.  
"Flint?" Hans röst lät kallare än väntat och den finnige slytherineleven stannade till, höjde på ögonbrynen när han såg hur gryffindors väktare gick mot dem med en ilsken blick och nickade sedan åt sina lagkamrater att fortsätta utan honom.  
"Wood?" Han lade armarna i kors över bröstet medan han vände sig med ryggen mot vinden för att inte frysa lika mycket. "Vad vill du?"

"Vad gjorde du med henne?" Oliver sträckte på sig så att han nästan var lika lång som den andre quidditchkaptenen, hans ögon var svarta av ilska och Flint kunde inte undgå att märka hur hans högra hand knöt kring trollstaven. "Vad i helvete har hon råkat ut för? Om du har förhäxat henne -"  
"Jag vet inte vad du pratar om -"  
Oliver tog ett steg närmre honom så att det endas skiljde ett par decimeter från deras ansikten.  
"Du kan bli relegerad, vet du det?" Han bet ihop käkarna, kinderna flammade röda av kyla och han darrade. "Och Kathy. Hon, hon kan-"  
"Skyll inte hennes dumheter på mig", sade Flint med kall röst och började gå därifrån. "Om det är någon du ska vara arg på så är det Weasley."  
"Vad menar du?" Oliver vart tvungen att ropa för att hans röst skulle höras genom den allt mer tilltagande vinden. "Vad har Weasley med det här att göra?"

Flint vred på huvudet och såg på honom en stund innan han ryckte på axlarna.  
"Det var honom hon ville glömma från början antar jag", han höjde på ögonbrynen. "Honom och dig."  
Oliver lade huvudet på sned och såg på den långe slytherineleven som om han inte ville tro på vad han sagt. "Mig? Varför ville hon glömma mig?"  
Marcus Flint skakade bara på huvudet, höjde handen och försvann sedan upp mot slottet.  
Kvar stod den gänglige gryffindoreleven och stirrade frånvarande ner i snön medan han började skaka allt kraftigare och kraftigare.

Fred Weasley satt i biblioteket böjd över en tjock trolldrycksbok.  
"Hejsan", den mörkhåriga slytherinflickan smekte honom lätt på kinden innan hon satte sig ner mittemot honom. Fred höjde blicken och ett leende fladdrade över hans läppar när han mötte hennes blick. "Hur mår du?"  
Han ryckte på axlarna och sköt undan boken.  
"Vill du höra om min och Georges nya uppfinning? Det är riktigt häftigt och jag tror verkligen-"  
"Borde du inte gå och se henne?" Madelene vilade hakan i handflatan medan hon såg hur Freds leende dog bort. "Hon har varit där uppe i två dagar nu."  
Han ryckte på axlarna och lutade sig tillbaka mot stolens ryggstöd. "Jag bryr mig inte längre, jag har ju dig nu." Mungiporna ryckte till som om han försökte le.  
"Du kan ju i alla fall säga hej", sade hon och ryckte på axlarna. "Jag vet hur mycket hon betyder för dig."

Han skakade på huvudet och reste sig upp från stolen som han suttit på i nästan två timmars tid.  
"Jag kan inte se henne, det förstår du väl?" Frågade han med en bister min. "Har du inte hört ryktena? Vet du inte vem det var hon skulle radera ut ur skallen?"  
Fred suckade och drog en hand genom sitt röda hår. "Det är som om hon tror att det inte är - _var_ - jobbigt för mig med. Det hon gjorde -"  
Han avslutade inte meningen, istället sjönk han tillbaka ner på stolen och vände blicken mot det stora glasfönstret. Vinden fick snöflingorna att piska mot fönstret och han följde deras vilda dans med trötta ögon.  
Madelene log svagt och lade en hand över hans.  
"Jag kan gå med dig dit, om du vill?" Frågade hon och belönades med ett blekt leende.  
Fred nickade, det skulle kännas bättre om han inte behövde vara själv.

* * *

___snälla ni, låt era ord aldrig någonsin ta slut._


	13. Chapter 13

_mörkret varar inte för evigt har de sagt, men även om solen lyser finns skuggorna kvar._

"Jag sa att du inte skulle göra det, jag sa det till dig -"  
Kathy kände igen den ljusa rösten men kunde inte placera den med något ansikte, mörkret som ständigt omslöt hennes sinnen hade försvagat hennes minne av hur saker och ting såg ut.  
Hon kunde känna hur någon kramade hennes hand och försökte förgäves röra på fingrarna, ge den ledsna lite tröst. Det var allt hon fokuserade på, tankarna var fästa vid de främre fingerspetsarna och när hon äntligen fick fram den lilla, lilla rörelsen hade personen bredvid hennes säng redan släppt taget. Vad Kathy visste kunde det lika gärna ha gått en dag sedan personen med den ljusa rösten talade – i hennes mörker kunde man inte uppfatta tid.

Stundom tog mörkret henne, stundom lät det henne vara.  
"Seså miss Garren", den här rösten lät strängare, som om personen som talade till henne var van att befalla. Hon kunde känna hur någon klappade henne lite tafatt på handryggen. "Ni får se till att vakna nu, era föräldrar är på väg hit. Ni kommer bli bra-"  
Rösten bröts och Kathy ville be om ursäkt, hon ville inte att någon som lät så stark skulle bryta ihop på grund av henne. Vad hon nu hade gjort, det mindes hon inte ens.  
Kathy fortsatte att passera in och ut ur medvetslöshet och var gång hon vaknade försökte hon sig på en ny rörelse. När hon kunde röra fingrarna försökte hon desperat öppna ögonlocken men aldrig hade de känts så tunga, som om någon magi höll dem nere.

"Kathleen?" Rösten fick någonting varmt att fylla hennes lungor och för första gången på flera dagar kunde hon dra ett djupare andetag, syret hon drog in cirkulerade genom hennes kropp och det kändes som om litegrann av det tryckande mörkret försvann. "Kat, det är Diane. Mamma och pappa är här."  
Kathy försökte dra ihop ögonbrynen men huden kändes stel, den ville inte veckas på det där viset som den alltid brukade göra när hon var förvirrad. Diane? Hon kände igen det namnet så väl, så väl.  
"Professor McGonagall berättade för mig om Marcus", flickans röst darrade lätt. "Jag kan inte förstå hur han kunde göra någonting sådant här mot dig, han har visst blivit kallad till rektorn -"

Nej, det var inte rätt.  
Kathy såg framför sig en ung kille med grådaskigt ansikte, han var trött och försökte ideligen dölja sina gäspningar. Hon kunde höra sin egen röst, spöklik och avlägsen, hon hörde hur hon tjatade. Hur hon bad honom om hjälp.  
"Ha, han"  
Så fort ljudet lämnat hennes torra läppar var det som om trycket inom henne släppte, musklerna slappnade av och för första gången på flera dagar kunde hon långsamt öppna ögonlocken. Ljuset som sken in genom glasfönstren fick henne att rynka på näsan och långsamt vrida huvudet åt andra hållet. Musklerna i hennes kropp var stela och hon hade glömt bort hur ont det kunde göra när man legat i samma ställning under en längre tid.

Flickan som satt bredvid hennes säng for upp med huvudet och Kathy stirrade in i ett rödgråtet ansikte inramat av brunt, lockigt hår.  
"Kathy?" Rösten var trevande, som om hon inte trodde sina ögon, men så for hon plötsligt upp på fötter och snurrade runt. "Mamma? Pappa? Madam Pomfrey? Hon är vaken, Kathy är vaken!"  
Dörrarna till sjukhusflygeln slogs upp och in stormade tre personer, först kom en ung kvinna med lika lockigt hår som den äldsta av henne döttrar och efter henne kom Kathys far och Madam Pomfrey som med en irriterad min bad de bägge föräldrarna att flytta på sig så att hon kunde undersöka sin patient.

"Nå, Kathleen", hon böjde sig fram och såg djupt in i hennes ögon. "Vet ni vem jag är?"  
Kathy såg på henne en lång stund medan hon försökte koppla ihop det gamla ansiktet med ett av de många ansiktslösa namn som svävade omkring i hennes huvud. "Diane sade någonting om Madam Pomfrey."  
Hon såg hur hennes familj utbytte oroade blickar och önskade plötsligt att hon hade formulerat det på något annat sätt. "Jag menar, jag känner igen dig, det gör jag men -"  
Kathy började hosta, hon var inte van vid att prata så mycket, och Madam Pomfrey bad de andra att gå ut i korridoren medan hon såg till att hon skulle få någonting lugnande.

"Vet ni vem ni är?" Frågade sjuksköterskan försiktigt medan hon fyllde ett glas med en blåskimrande dryck. "Vet ni vart ni är?"  
"Jag är Kathy", sade Kathy medan hon sträckte lätt på armarna, det stack i handflatorna. "Och, och jag är på Hogwarts skola för häxkonster och trolldom."  
Madam Pomfrey nickade och av minen att döma var hon lättad.  
"Vad har hänt med mig?" Frågade Kathy försiktigt, det enda hon mindes klart var bilden av den mörkhåriga killen som varit så trött. "Det var Flint, var det inte?"  
"Herr Flint är och talar med rektorn", svarade sjuksköterskan och räckte henne glaset. "Det är mycket möjligt att han blir relegerad från skolan."

Kathy hostade och ställde ifrån sig glaset på nattduksbordet. "Det kan inte vara sant -"  
"Ni ska inte prata så mycket, se så, drick nu upp"  
"Allting var mitt fel, vad det än är som har hänt, jag tvingade honom", hon stammade, gnuggade sig förtvivlat i pannan medan hon försökte framkalla några fler minnesbilder men allting var svart. "Jag är säker på att det hela är mitt fel, snälla, straffa inte honom för någonting jag gjort."  
"Seså, aldrig skulle ni göra någonting sånt här mot er själv", sade den äldre kvinnan och skakade på huvudet innan hon tryckte tillbaka glaset i hennes hand. "Jag ska ut och tala med er familj, drick det här så kommer ni somna. Er kropp är i ett starkt behov av riktig vila."  
Kathy kunde inte protestera utan såg istället hur den vita rocken fladdrade ut genom glasdörrarna och med en gäspning svalde hon den beska drycken och sjönk tillbaka bland de mjuka kuddarna, den här gången kändes mörkret inte lika hotfullt.

* * *

___jag vet att de senaste delarna har varit lite annorlunda skrivna men det känns som om det är så de måste skrivas för att det inte ska bli så konstigt. nu när Kathy är på benen igen så kommer skrivsättet troligen förändras och bli mer Hogwartslikt - för som det är nu känns det som om jag fölorat magin.  
snälla, låt mig ta del av era ord._


	14. Chapter 14

_jag vet att det tagit tusen år för mig att skriva den här delen, jag har under flera dagar gått och funderat på hur jag ska börja den och det var inte förrän idag jag faktiskt satte mig ner och började skriva. jag hoppas att ni ursäktar min seghet och att ni gillar den här. (börjar få lite beslutångest, vem av dem kommer hon sluta med? Oliver? Fred?)hoppas ni gillart._

* * *

_att försöka minnas saker och människor är inte lika jobbigt som vetskapen om att man faktiskt velat glömma dem av en anledning_

Nästa gång Kathy vaknade var varken hennes familj eller madam Pomfrey närvarande, den enda som höll henne sällskap var en sovande flicka från Hufflepuff som såg ut att ha brutit benet.  
"Ursäkta, vet ni var madam Pomfrey är?" Frågade hon i hopp om att flickan inte alls sov utan bara vilade. Flickan svarade inte och Kathy upprepade frågan en gång till men det kom fortfarande inget svar och hon tvingades inse att hon faktiskt sov.  
Med en tankfull min drog hon undan täcket och satte sig upp i sängen, huvudet bultade lätt och kroppen kändes stel men bortsett från det hade hon återhämtat sig riktigt bra. Kathy bet sig lite lätt i underläppen och for med blicken genom rummet som om hon trodde att sjuksystern skulle komma in vilken minut som helst.

När det så gått fem minuter utan att någonting hänt klev hon ner från bädden och drog åt sig en stickad kofta som någon lämnat på en stol bredvid hennes säng, hon drog det kliande tyget över huvudet för att dölja så mycket som möjligt av den vita sjukhusklädseln och trots att det var kallt på golvet tog hon sig inte tid varken till att leta upp ett par strumpor eller några skor.  
Istället skyndade hon sig ut ur sjukhusflygeln och bad om och om igen att hon inte skulle springa in i madam Pomfrey eller någon ur hennes familj som när de såg henne uppe skulle bli ursinniga och tvinga henne att stanna i sängen i minst en vecka till.  
Trots de minnesluckor hon hade hittade Kathy lika bra i slottet som alltid och hon skulle precis ta den sista svängen mot rektorns uppgång när hon hörde höjda röster från en annan korridor och även om hon visste att det var bråttom kunde hon inte låta bli att backa ett par steg för att se vilka det var som grälade.

Korridoren som de två eleverna stod i var smal och avståndet mellan facklorna långa, någonting som gjorde att Kathy inte kunde se deras ansikten mer än siluetterna.  
"Om du gör det så lovar jag att -", började en mörk röst tala endast för att bli avbruten av en något ljusare, upprördare röst tillhörande den längre killen.  
"Vad? Ska du kicka mig från laget?" frågade den ljusa rösten och Kathy kunde se hur han skakade på huvudet. "Gärna, jag bryr mig inte – hon måste få veta, Flint kan bli relegerad om vi inte gör någonting."  
"Sedan när bryr du dig om honom? Du vill göra det här för din egen skull, inte för Marcus Flints", fräste den något kortare killen och gnuggade sig i pannan.  
Kathy höjde på ögonbrynen, så de kände också till Marcus? Kanske de ville hjälpa henne, hon hade ingen aning om lösenordet upp till rektorn men kanske de visste.  
"Ursäkta", hon gick ett par steg närmre de två pojkarna och grimaserade smått när hon kände hur kallt det var att gå barfota på det bara stengolvet. "Jag hörde att ni kände Flint, kanske ni kan hjälpa mig? Jag ska upp och prata med rektorn och jag vet inte lösenordet men det är mycket viktigt att jag kommer dit. Ni känner troligen inte mig, men jag är också bekant med Marcus och jag tänkte hjälpa honom, för jag tror att det hela är mitt fel och jag-"  
Hon tystnade när hon insåg att hon svamlade och krattade förläget på ett litet skrubbsår på armbågen, den stickade tröjan kliade och hon lyfte lätt på fötterna för att transportera lite värme ner till tårna.

De bägge pojkarna vände sig mot henne och trots mörkret runtom dem kunde hon se hur deras ögon vidgades lätt, den längre av killarna tog ett steg fram medan han stirrade på henne.  
"Jag menade inte att störa och jag skulle inte ha gjort så om det inte var mycket viktigt, jag vill helst prata med rektorn innan madam Pomfrey eller någon ur min familj upptäcker att jag inte längre är i sjukhusflygeln och ni kanske vet lösenordet upp till rektorns kontor? Det räcker om ni bara säger lösenordet så lovar jag att lämna er i fred sen, om ni visste vad jag gjort, inte för att jag minns allting själv, men jag vet att det är mitt fel och om Marcus blir relegerad pågrund av mig -"  
"Kathy, andas", den långa pojken gick långsamt fram till henne och hon rynkade pannan när hon såg det fräkniga ansiktet och det eldröda håret. Han kände alltså henne? Hon avskydde att hon inte kunde placera vem människan var – hon avskydde att han kände henne medan hon inte hade någon aning om vem han var, om de var vänner eller inte.

Kathy gjorde som han sade och drog tre djupa, lugnande andetag innan hon log svagt.  
"Jag är hemskt ledsen", sade hon i en förlägen ton. "Men jag har tyvärr tappat ditt namn."  
Det var som om någonting mörkt växte i hans blick och hon såg hur munnen drogs till ett tunt streck. Killen som tidigare stått kvar i korridoren bakom dem klev nu fram med ett allvarsamt ansiktsuttryck.  
"Mitt namn är Oliver Wood", sade den mörkhåriga killen med ett snett leende och räckte fram en hand som hon skakade lätt. "Och det här är-"  
"George Weasley", sade den fräknige killen innan Oliver hann säga någonting och Kathy log.  
"Oliver, George", sade hon med en blick på var och en av dem, hon kom att minnas artiga konversationer med den rödhårige George men trots att namnet Oliver Wood nu också hade fått ett ansikte kunde hon inte minnas att de pratat med varandra förut. "Vill ni hjälpa mig?"  
De bägge gryffindoreleverna nickade och följde henne till den stora stenfiguren som dolde trappen upp till rektorns kontor. Efter att Oliver sagt lösenordet uppenbarade sig den spiralformade marmortrappan och med honom och George efter sig började Kathy gå uppför.

Tveksamt och plötsligt generad över sin klädsel stannade Kathy till utanför rektorns dörr och om det inte varit för en manande blick från Oliver hade hon aldrig vågat knacka på dörren.  
Knackningen följdes av en stunds tystnad tills de hörde ett muntert 'Kom in', med ett darrande leende klev Kathy in på det runda kontoret och for med blicken genom rummet för att hitta dess ägare.  
"Här borta", sade rösten och de tre eleverna vred på huvudena så att de kunde se hur rektorn klättrade ner från en bronsfärgad stege som stod lutad mot en jättelik bokhylla. Den gamle mannen höjde på ögonbrynen när han såg trion men log trots det vänligt när han kom fram till dem.

"Kathleen Garren förmodar jag", sade han och räckte fram en smal hand som hon rodnandes skakade. "I fyra dagars tid har jag hört ert namn nämnas minst sju gånger innan frukost, tre efter lunch och fyra gånger till efter middagen, ni har ställt till det för er. Inte sant?"  
Rodnaden på Kathys kinder djupnade och hon nickade så att det gjorde ont i huvudet.  
"Jag är rädd för det, sir", sade hon och leendet på hennes läppar darrade.  
"Sätt er ner så ska vi tala om saken", sade professor Dumbledore med ett varmt leende innan han vände sig mot de bägge pojkarna. "Mr Wood och Mr Weasley, ni kan vänta utanför så får jag tala med er två efteråt."  
Medan de avlägsnade sig från kontoret satte sig Kathy ner på en av stolarna som stod placerade framför rektorns kateder, hon drog lätt i ärmarna till den stickade tröjan och försökte hjälplöst dölja den vita sjukhusklädseln.  
"Nå", professor Dumbledore satte sig ner mittemot henne och blicken han gav henne över de halvmånsformade glasögonen fick Kathy att skruva på sig. "Vad ville ni tala med mig om?"

Kathy drog ett djupt andetag och medan hon berättade det lilla hon visste om vad som egentligen hade hänt mellan henne och Marcus Flint for hon med ögonen över de många sakerna som fanns i rektorns kontor, hon vågade inte se på honom i mer än ett par sekunder innan blicken vandrade vidare.  
"Så ni menar att hela händelsen med minnesluckorna var på ert eget bevåg?" Frågade Dumbledore med en allvarlig min och böjde sig fram över katedern. "Hur kan ni vara säker på att det inte är någonting som unge herr Flint fått er att tro genom magi?"  
Kathy skakade frenetiskt på huvudet och kinderna blossade.  
"Jag lovar, professorn", sade hon och berättade återigen om det svaga minnet hon haft.

"Vi kan inte vara säker, fröken Garren", sade professor Dumbledore och lutade sig tillbaka mot ryggstödet, "förrän ni minns allt – även det obehagliga ni försökt undanfly."  
Kathy svarade inte utan gnuggade sig istället i pannan, hon var trött och kroppen värkte.  
"Jag råder er att återvända till Poppy så snart som möjligt, jag talade mer er familj och de har bokat rum på värdshuset svinhuvudet till dess ni blivit bra igen", rektorn log och hjälpte henne upp från stolen. "När ni går ut, skulle ni kunna vara så snäll och sända in de unge herrarna Wood och Weasley? Och nästa gång ni får för er att vandra omkring i slottet ber jag er att ta någonting på fötterna, det är på tok för kallt för att gå omkring barfota."  
Kathy drog på munnen och nickade svagt innan hon lämnade hans kontor.

George hade satt sig ner på stengolvet med ryggen lutad mot väggen medan Oliver stod med händerna knäppta bakom ryggen och stirrade ut genom det stora glasfönstret. Bägge två vred huvudena åt hennes håll och hon skakade på huvudet när de frågade om hon lyckats tala rektorn till rätta.  
"Han vill att jag ska minnas allt", sade hon svagt och började gå ner för trappen. "Innan dess är mina historier inte pålitliga, säger han."  
Hon såg inte den menande blick som George sände Oliver men hon kände att stämningen mellan dem tjocknade. "Tack för er hjälp, ni kan gå in till rektorn nu. Jag måste tillbaka-"  
"Kathy, vänta", hon vände sig om log lite förvirrat när Oliver Wood räckte henne ett par tjocka raggsockor. "Det är kallt."  
George som precis rest sig upp från golvet fnös och blicken mörknade.  
"Tack", sade hon svagt och tog tacksamt emot sockorna. Hon följde killarna med blicken tills dörren stängdes bakom dem och med ett leende drog hon på sig de varma strumporna för att ta sig tillbaka till sjukhusflygeln där hon visste att en utskällning väntade henne – men det var de värt.

* * *

_om ni lämnar en lång, lång kommentar om vad ni har på hjärtat så lovar jag att försöka skriva en till del redan denna helg - bara för att jag tycker om er så mycket.  
/JvJ_


	15. Chapter 15

_jag ber hemskt mycket om ursäkt för segheten med skrivandet av denna del, måste också be om ursäkt för att jag reser bort i en vecka vilket resulterar i att nästa del kommer dröja ett tag - men, ju fler kommentarer ni lämnar, ju mer peppad kommer jag bli till att skriva när jag kommer tillbaka. glöm inte det._

* * *

_Även om jag glömmer källan till mina känslor, så kan jag aldrig glömma känslorna._

Kathy hade haft rätt, hennes lilla äventyr tvingade henne att stanna i sjukhusflygeln i ytterligare tre dagar men under tiden fick hon besök av både sin familj och vännerna som stundom förbannade hennes dumhet och stundom grät över glädjen att hon fortfarande mindes dem.  
"Hela skolan pratar om dig", sade Hallie när hon satte sig ner i fotändan av sjukhussängen, Lea satt på en bakvänd stol och lutade hakan mot ryggstödet.  
Kathy såg upp från skolböckerna som de haft med sig åt henne och höjde på ögonbrynen.  
"Vadå, vad säger de?" Frågade hon med en orolig min och lade undan böckerna för att kunna sätta sig bättre. "Snälla, ni har inte sagt någonting om vad jag ville glömma men ni kan väl i alla fall berätta vad folk säger om mig?"

Lea sände Hallie en bekymrad blick och skakade trött på huvudet, de mörka ringarna under hennes ögon sade att hon, till skillnad från den blonda flickan i andra änden av sängen, hade sovit dåligt de senaste veckorna.  
"Vi får inte säga mer än vad rektorn och madam Pomfrey tillåter oss, det vet du", sade hon med en suck och gnuggade sig i ögonen. "Men jag sade åt dig att inte göra det, det gjorde jag."  
Kathy drog ihop ögonbrynen.  
"Jag vet att jag tvingade Flint att förhäxa mig på något vis", sade hon och klev ur sängen, hon kände sig nästan helt återställd och om det inte varit för madam Pomfreys envishet hade hon säkert kunnat lämna sjukhusflygeln redan föregående dag. "Att jag ville glömma något. Men jag kan inte minnas vad."

"Konstigt", sade Hallie och himlade med ögonen. "Av alla konstiga saker du någonsin har gjort måste det här toppa allt, att frivilligt glömma Fred-"  
Hon slog handen för munnen och Lea grimaserade. Kathy lade huvudet på sned och såg på dem en lång stund medan hon försökte minnas. Fred. Fred. Fred. Hon borde känna någonting, hennes hjärta borde pumpa hårdare när hon hörde det namnet, det visste hon, men det hände ingenting. Hon fick bara ont i huvudet.  
"Fred vem då?" Frågade hon och gnuggade sig i pannan för att lindra huvudvärken. "Jag är trött på det här, jag vill veta allt. Jag vill kunna hjälpa Marcus, jag vill kunna lämna sjukhusflygeln och kanske träffa Oliver Wood igen, jag vill -"

Stämningen i rummet ändrades drastiskt så fort orden lämnat hennes läppar och Kathy rodnade när hon såg blickarna som hennes två väninnor sände henne.  
"Oliver?" Frågade Lea och reste sig upp från stolen, hon drog en hand genom sitt skitiga hår. "Du minns Oliver?"  
Dörren till Madam Pomfreys kontor öppnades och sjuksystern gav de tre flickorna en blick som sade till dem att vara lite tystare medan hon gick för att undersöka en liten pojke som under en lektion i örtlära drabbats av en allergiattack.  
"Jag träffade honom och George på väg till rektorn, han gav mig sina strumpor", sade hon och rodnaden på hennes kinder djupnade när hon höjde på sjukklädseln för att visa dem de tjocka raggsockorna. Hallie grimaserade och Kathy mindes med ett svagt leende att hon avskydde fötter.

"Pratar ni om mig?" I dörröppningen stod en lång kille med eldfärgat hår och fräkniga kinder, han saknade ett ögonbryn och luggen såg svedd ut. "Härligt att se dig frisk igen Kathy."  
Madam Pomfrey hyschade honom och han log ursäktande innan han sjönk ner på en av sängarna för att vänta på sin tur. Kathy lade huvudet på sned medan hon betraktade honom.  
"Ett experiment som inte gick så bra", sade han och pekade på det förlorade ögonbrynet. "Men det är lugnt, Poppis här klarar allt."  
"Mr Weasley, ni får dämpa er annars saknar ni snart två ögonbryn", varnade madam Pomfrey från andra sidan salen men trots den barska tonen ryckte det i mungiporna. George blinkade åt henne innan han vände sig tillbaka mot tjejerna.  
"Nå, vad var det ni sade om mig?" Frågade han och lutade hakan i handflatan, den eldfärgade luggen hängde ner i ögonen och hans leende visade genuin nyfikenhet. "Har jag gett dig mina strumpor?"

Innan Lea hann stoppa henne hade Hallie svarat:  
"Nej, hon sade att du och Oliver Wood följde henne till rektorn för ungefär tre dagar sedan", sade hon och slängde med sitt långa, blonda hår. "Och att _Oliver_ gav henne sina strumpor."  
Georges leende dog bort och hans panna lades i besvärade veck.  
"Verkligen?" Mumlade han och skakade på huvudet. "_Din dummer._"  
Kathy satte sig på sängen utan att släppa honom med blicken, eftermiddagssolen sken in genom fönstret och hon tvingades kisa för att inte bli bländad.  
"Det var inte du, eller hur" konstaterade hon med sammanpressade läppar och gnuggade sig i ögonen, hon började bli tröttare och visste att det egentligen var dags att vila nu. "Han som jag mötte var inte George – det var _Fred, _inte sant?"  
Och plötsligt, som om en spärr i hennes huvud släppte, mindes hon ett par mörka, glittrande ögon och ett leende som fick hennes hjärta att stanna. Fred Weasley. Hon kände till och med doften av honom, en blandning av fyrverkerier och kanel – men så blev det svart igen och hon mindes inte mer.

Tre par ögon såg på henne med oro och det var först när Lea drog henne intill sig i en mjuk kram som hon insåg att hon grät. Kathy lindade armarna kring hennes varma kropp och lät vännens lugnande doft trösta henne.  
"Jag vill minnas", viskade hon med bruten röst och försökte förgäves väcka minnena till liv igen. "Snälla, jag bryr mig inte om vad folk säger – jag är redo. Jag vill veta vem Fred är, jag vill veta varför Oliver Wood får er att kolla så konstigt på mig", hon slöt ögonlocken och bet sig i underläppen. "Vad de än gjort, vad de än får mig att känna kan det inte vara så illa att de förtjänar att glömmas. Det är inte rätt mot någon av dem. Det var ett enormt misstag."  
Det följde ett par minuters tystnad då allt som hördes var Kathys hackiga snyftningar.  
"Kanske ni är redo", sade madam Pomfrey som kommit fram för att undersöka Georges svedda ansikte. "Låt mig tala med rektorn och er familj, jag tror att ni har rätt."  
Kathy vred på huvudet så att hon kunde se den åldrade sjuksystern, tårarna rann fortfarande ner för hennes kinder när hon nickade.  
"Snälla, gör det."

* * *

_jag tycker om er, vet ni det?_

_/JvJ_


	16. Chapter 16

_Okej, först måste jag bara be om ursäkt för att det tagit sådan tid att skriva den här delen (och för att den här delen inte är så genomarbetad och fylld med beskrivningar som jag vill) men den är hyfsat lång och blablabla. det räcker med prat från min sida nu, tänkte bara informera er om att det troligen bara blir två delar till. ha det bäst._

* * *

**man kan inte skjuta saker framför sig för evigt, tiden tar inte hänsyn till dina känslor**

Minnessållet var fyllt till bredden med en silverne substans som påminde om den tjocka höstdimman som i början av terminen brukade linda sina kalla fingrar runt den förbjudna skogens stammar. Kathy svalde och vred på huvudet så att hon mötte rektorns himmelsblåa blick.  
"Jag vet inte om jag vågar", erkände hon med låg röst och försökte tvinga bort tårarna som steg i hennes ögon, professor Dumbledore log bara och började gå mot de stora dörrarna som ledde ut från hans kontor.  
"Vänta", sade hon när han stod med handen sluten kring dörrhandtaget. "Ska inte ni vara kvar?"  
Kathy ville inte lämnas ensam i det runda rummet med de forna rektorernas blickar på sig, att hennes familj inte fick stanna kvar var självklart – men att hon skulle vara helt själv hade hon inte räknat med.

"Nej fröken Garren", sade rektorn fortfarande leendes, "jag ska inte vara kvar. Ni måste ta itu med det här själv, era vänner kommer vänta på er vid frukostbordet när ni är klar."  
Kathy svalde igen och torkade av de svettiga handflatorna på klädnaden.  
"Är det, är allt det här mina minnen?" Frågade hon och vände blicken mot den silverne substansen. "Det är så mycket -"  
Professor Dumbledore skrockade lågt och ljudet av hans skratt jagade bort en del av oron som Kathy kände. "Mr Wood och Mr Weasley har varit snälla och delat med sig av en del av sina minnen – de ville ge dig en helhetsbild av vad som hänt."  
"Omtänksamt av dem", sade Kathy med torr röst och gnuggade sig i pannan med handflatan. "Hur lång tid tror du det kommer ta? Ska jag bara nudda vid det, eller?"  
Hon vred på huvudet och upptäckte att rektorn redan lämnat henne, hon bet sig i läppen och vände sig tillbaka mot minnessållet. "Okej, det är nu eller aldrig."

Med ögonlocken hårt ihopknipna sträckte hon ned handen mot virvlarna av minnen medan den andra handen kramade kring trollstaven.  
Så fort den kyliga, nästan trögflytande substansen lindat sig kring hennes bleka fingrar sög det till i magen och med ett kvävt skrik kände hon hur fötterna lämnade golvet. Det var inte förrän hon hörde ljudet av Systrarna Spöks senaste skiva som hon vågade sig till att öppna först det ena ögonlocket, sedan det andra.  
Hon stod i den stora salen som för maskeradbalens skull var dekorerad som en vacker skogsglänta omgiven av porlande bäckar och ungträd med rasslande löv.

"Trevligt att råkas Kathy, Oliver Wood", hon kände igen den mörka rösten och kunde inte låta bli att vända sig åt det håll rösten kom från i hopp om att få en skymt av den vackre quidditchspelaren.  
Kathy spärrade upp ögonen när hon mötte blicken till en blekare kopia av sig själv – en kopia som pratade alldeles för fort och alldeles för mycket. Hon rodnade å kopians vägnar, såg hon inte hur mycket hon skämde ut sig framför Oliver?  
Kathy vred undan huvudet, hon kunde inte se mer. Hon slöt ögonlocken och ett svagt sug i magen sade henne att hon förflyttats igen. Det sköna med att besöka minnen är att allt man ser endast är skuggan av sitt ursprung – Kathy visste att vinden som svepte genom hennes hår var fylld av höstens råa kyla men trots det kände hon inget obehag när vindens svala fingrar smekte hennes skin.

Hon såg hur nära hon och Oliver satt bredvid varandra under den stora eken medan de pratade och hon mindes svagt doften av den brunhåriga väktaren.  
Hennes kopia hade hela tiden blicken fäst mot sjön och såg aldrig hur Oliver Wood betraktade henne där han satt med huvudet på sned. Kathy gick närmre för att se bättre, han log.  
Oliver höjde handen och plockade bort ett löv som trasslat in sig i Kathys hår och hennes kopia verkade inte ens vara medveten om det, alldeles för försjunken i tankar.  
Hon mindes nu, Kathy log, hennes tankar hade varit fyllda av den stiliga quidditchspelaren – hon hade tänkt på hur omöjligt det skulle vara att vinna hans hjärta när han var tillsammans med Mary.

Scenen framför henne suddades ut och hon såg bara korta fragment som fladdrade framför hennes blick, hon såg lappar som darrhänt vecklades upp, hon såg blickar som delades mellan henne och Oliver, hon såg quidditchmatcher där hon lyste lika starkt som solen när Gryffindors väktare klev ut på planen. Hon hörde hur han frågade henne om råd, om hur han skulle kunna uppvakta Mary, och sorgen i hennes röst när hon svarade honom bet sig fast i hennes själ och spred sig som en sjukdom genom hennes kropp. Hon var kär i honom. Kathy var kär i Oliver och han förstod det inte ens.  
Tårar bildades i Kathys ögon och med slutna ögonlock mindes hon hur allt hennes hopp kvävts, hon skulle aldrig vinna väktarens hjärta. Han såg inte på henne med samma kärlek som hon kände. För honom skulle de aldrig vara mer än vänner.  
Visionerna som nu följde var jobbigare, fick en tjock klump att sätta sig i hennes hals i hopp om att kväva henne, hon såg Marys hånfulla leenden, såg hur hon och Oliver satt hopslingrade i en av sällskapsrummets soffor, såg lyckan som lyste ur väktarens ögon när han for med fingrarna genom Marys långa hår.

Kathy drog hackigt efter andan, vagt medveten om att hon återvänt till rektorns kontor när hon sjönk ner på golvet. Tårarna rann ned för hennes kinder och hon kände hur hjärtat försökte slå sig fördärvat mot de skyddande revbenen.  
Ett svagt mummel fick henne att öppna ögonen och efter att ha farit med blicken genom rummet insåg hon att det var tavlorna som pratade med varandra medan de betraktade henne med oroade blickar.  
"Jag är okej", sade hon med svag röst och torkade bort tårarna som fick hennes ögon att svälla upp. "Jag måste bara få en sekund. Det måste bli bättre, jag har inte sett allt. Han måste förstå -"  
Hon tystnade och trots att tårarna fortfarande föll ner för hennes kinder reste hon sig upp och med darrande mun återvände hon ner i minnessållets virvlar.

Hon gick i Hogsmeade, en lång pojke med eldrött hår och fräknigt ansikte jagade bort sorgen som ätit sig in i Kathys blick. Kathy gick ett par meter efter dem, såg hur Fred Weasley skämtade och visade olika trick för den sorgsna skuggan av sig själv.  
Med slutna ögonlock drog hon svagt på mungiporna, hon hörde hur glädjen återvände till hennes röst och mindes hur skönt det var med någon som lagade hennes trasiga hjärta. Någon som såg på henne med värme i ögonen och som inte hade någon annan i tankarna.  
Fred Weasley. Hennes räddare.

Hogsmeade försvann, byttes ut mot quidditchplanens skrålande åskådare som strömmade ut över planen för att hylla det vinnande laget. Hon såg hur hon slängde sig kring Freds hals, hon såg hur Oliver Wood som stod några meter därifrån stelnade till och hur ett mörker letade sig in i hans blick. Hon hörde förvåningen och sorgen i hans röst när hon berättade att hon och Fred var tillsammans och hon såg glädjen som fyllde Wealseytvillingens ögon, det var som om hela han sken upp.  
Visionen ändrades något, hon stod bakom Oliver i sällskapsrummet, såg med hans dystra blick hur hon själv och Fred dansade i takt till musiken som fick hela rummet att pulsera. Inte ens när Mary kom fram och satte sig i hans knä kunde han riktigt släppa det dansande paret med blicken och Kathy drog ihop ögonbrynen, hon hade aldrig vetat att han tagit det så hårt.

Fragment av tiden med Fred fladdrade framför hennes blick, hon såg hur de satt lutade mot varandra under frukosten och läste ur samma tidning, hon mindes kyssarna de delat innan någon av dem måste gå, hon mindes samtalen de brukade ha om kvällarna när de låg i en av sofforna i uppehållsrummet och stirrade in i eldstadens flammor. Hon mindes jakten över quidditchplanen, när hon skrattat så att hon nästan inte fick luft.  
Nu kom ett av Olivers minnen igen, hon såg hur han pressade laget än hårdare på träningarna. Hörde hur hans röst var strängar mot Fred än den brukade vara, hon såg svartsjukan i hans blick så fort Fred var närvarande. Kathy bet sig i läppen och såg det tysta kriget mellan pojkarna, hon såg blickarna de utbytte så fort hon var närvarande. Hon såg hur Fred lade en överbeskyddande arm kring hennes axlar, hon såg hur Oliver rodnade av ilska och gick därifrån för att försöka blåsa liv i sin kärlek till Mary. Den som svalnat allt mer sedan han för första gången hört Kathys osammanhängande svammel.

Men så ändrades tonen i visionerna, hon hörde hur hon skrek åt Fred. Hur hennes ilskna ord ekade i fängelsehålornas gångar. Såg hur glädjen i hans blick dog bort och ersattes av en lätt ilska.  
Hon mindes Hallies historier, hon mindes ilskan hon känt å sin väns vägnar. Hon mindes hur hon tagit ut sin ilska gentemot Lee Jordan mot Fred. Vackra, fina Fred som aldrig skulle göra någonting som skulle få henne ledsen.  
Hon mindes konversationen med Oliver, hon mindes den hungriga kyss de delat. Hon mindes hur känslorna för honom än en gång dränkte henne. Kathy gnuggade sig i pannan, minnena fick hennes huvud att snurra och hon visste inte om hon ville se mer. Minnena skulle snart vara slut, hon kände det inom sig, hon visste att det värsta fortfarande väntade henne.

Hon såg det dunkla ljuset i uppehållsrummet, såg trådrullen som Fred lekte med.  
Kathy gick långsamt fram mot kopian av sig själv, hennes blick var fäst vid tvillingens sårbara ansikte och hon kände inom sig hur hans hjärta brast tillsammans med hennes.  
Hon kunde se hur någonting beslöjade hans vackra, bruna ögon. Hon hade svikit honom, han hade från början sett värmen i hennes blick så fort Oliver Wood varit närvarande men han hade också sett sorgen som väktaren vållade henne. Han hade hört hennes klagan när hon pratade i sömnen och någonstans inom sig hade han väntat på att den här dagen skulle komma.  
Han visste att Oliver gillade henne och han visste att han skulle kunna göra henne lycklig – men det kunde han med. Och han älskade henne. Mer än han någonsin älskat någon annan.

Kathy visste vad som skulle komma, hon mindes, hon behövde inte se mer. Det sög till i magen och hon låg än en gång på rektorns kontorsgolv, hon kunde inte gråta. Istället kippade hon efter luft och såg sig omkring med stora ögon.  
Hon mindes kärleken, glädjen, sorgen och tomheten. Det var så starka känslor, de förlamade hennes kropp och hur länge hon låg där på golvet visste hon inte riktigt. Det snurrade i huvudet och hon rullade över på rygg så att hon stirrade upp i det välvda taket.  
Hon älskade dem. De kanske fortfarande älskade henne. De kanske kunde ge henne en andra chans. Hon ville inte tänka tanken att de kanske gått vidare, vad hon visste var Oliver fortfarande tillsammans med Mary och hon mindes mycket väl den vackra slytherinflickan som Fred tagit med till Hogsmeade.  
"Hur ska jag veta vad som är rätt?" Frågade hon solkatterna på väggen, rösten var svag av sorg och hon gnuggade sig om och om igen i pannan.  
"Vem är det ni tänker på så fort ni vaknar? Vems röst är det som viskar er till söms om kvällarna?" Frågade en häxa som satt och drack té bakom tavelglaset. "Ni vet nog, innerst inne, vem ni egentligen hör ihop med."

Kathy nickade långsamt och satte sig försiktigt upp, hon torkade tårarna och drog en hand genom sitt trasliga hår. Med slutna ögonlock ställde hon sig upp och gick sedan ut från rektorns kontor.  
Hon stängde försiktigt dörren efter sig och började på svaga ben gå ner mot stora salen där skolungdomarna fortfarande satt och njöt av sin frukost.  
Korridorerna var så gott som folktomma och de gånger hon mötte någon märkte hon det inte ens. Kathy var så försjunken i tankar att hon inte såg de nyfikna blickar som sändes efter henne, hon jämförde minnen, jämförde känslor.  
Portarna till stora salen kom tidigare än hon var redo för, med tre djupa andetag klev hon så in i salen och blicken for över de fyllda frukostborden. Hon såg Hallie och Lea och ett sorgset leende fladdrade över hennes läppar när hon började gå mot dem.

Bredvid de bägge gryffindoreleverna satt Oliver Wood och Fred Weasley och när Kathy kom fram till dem reste sig bägge upp och stirrade på henne. Hon mindes sina uppsvullna ögon och förstod att mascaran måste ha runnit ner för hennes kinder.  
"Vill du ha lite ägg?" Frågade Lea med ett mjukt leende och smekte hennes arm. Kathy nickade och sjönk ner bredvid henne, de bägge pojkarna satte sig ner igen och utbytte mörka blickar.  
"Nå", sade Fred och räckte henne saltet innan hon hann fråga om det. "Vad nu?"  
Kathy såg på honom en lång stund, hans ord fyllda av motvilja medan hans ögon lös av sårbarhet. Hon såg hur Oliver petade med gaffeln i resterna på tallriken, då och då sneglade han mot henne och mungiporna darrade som om han svängde mellan ett leende och en grimas.  
"Jo, jag-", Kathy gnuggade sig i ögonen. Hur skulle hon formulera det? Hon kände Hallie och Leas uppmuntrande blickar och drog ett djupt, lugnande andetag. Det var nu eller aldrig.

* * *

_Okej, det är nu ni ska komma och överrösa mig med långa, långa kommentarer (tänk, det kommer bara bli runt tre kommentarer till på den här historien, sen är det roliga slut) så snälla - skriv, människa, skriv. (och jag ber än en gång om ursäkt för att den här delen blev konstig)_

_/JvJ_


	17. Chapter 17

_Här har vi då nästsista delen. Eller. Sista delen som sedan kommer följas av en kort epilog. Jag tackar er tusen gånger om för att ni har följt den här historien så tålmodigt och hade det inte varit för era underbara kommentarer så hade den här historien aldrig avslutats - så tusen och åter tusen tack till er. Ni är mina hjältar._

_/JvJ_

* * *

**figurerna som bor i mitt huvud applåderar i alla fall**

Kathy drog ett djupt andetag, öppnade munnen för att påbörja på den konversation hon tänkt ut på vägen ner från rektorns kontor men avbröts av de olikfärgade ugglorna som flög in över borden.  
Hon vred på huvudet och log åt de olika färgerna och storlekarna som korsade hennes synfält, det var som om de vackra fåglarna svepte bort alla hennes bekymmer och allt hon tänkt ut, de ord hon så noggrant ställt på led för att komma ihåg blandades till en oigenkännlig sörja.  
Så kom hon på sig själv, skakade på huvudet och vände sig mot Fred och Oliver som såg på henne med fundersamma blickar – hon rodnade och bet sig i underläppen.  
"Alltså", hon tog upp gaffeln från tallriken och lekte lite med den för att ha någonting att sysselsätta sig med, hon hörde hur rösten darrade och drog ett hackigt andetag.  
Kathy kände hur någon klappade hennes knä och fladdrade med blicken över Leas vänliga ansikte innan hon fortsatte att stirra ner i bordet, men så lade hon ner gaffeln på tallriken igen och det såg ut som om hon kämpade för att få lugnet att lägga sig över hennes mjuka ansiktsdrag.

"Jag har tänkt på det här", sade hon med låg men stadig röst. "Och jag kan inte-"  
Hon tystnade och gnuggade sig i ögonen med baksidan av handen. "Jag kan inte fortsätta att förstöra era liv-"  
Här ryggade både Fred och Oliver tillbaka och det såg ut som om de skulle protestera men Kathy skakade på huvudet och såg på dem med tårfylld blick.  
"Ni har gått vidare", sade hon med ett darrande leende. "Och jag måste inse att era känslor – att era känslor för mig har svalnat. Om ni nu _har_ känt någonting för mig, jag kan ju inte gå här och säga saker som jag inte vet någonting om och -"  
Hon rodnade och såg bort. Det kändes så fånigt att sitta där och kämpa mot gråten medan hon försökte reda ut sina trassliga tankar.

"Jag hoppas att vi alla kan vara vänner, jag vet att jag har förstört så mycket-"  
Kathy tystnade igen, slöt ögonlocken och försökte tvinga bort tårarna som hotade att rinna nerför kinderna. Hon ursäktade sig och reste sig upp, men så stannade hon till och vred på huvudet.  
De mörka ögonen for över Fred och Olivers ansikten, hon log svagt åt deras nakna förvirring och gnuggade sig i pannan. "Det är nog bäst om ni glömmer mig – vi skulle vara kvitt då."  
Mungiporna darrade och för att inte visa dem att hon grät böjde hon ner huvudet och skyndade ut från den stora salen.

Hon var tvungen att komma ut, luften i entréhallen var för tunn – hennes lungor sved av syrebrist och de hackiga andetagen ekade i tystnaden som bara uppstod vid den här tiden på morgonen.  
Kathy öppnade slottsporten och snubblade ut i snön, benen vek sig under henne och trots kylan som fick hennes kropp att darra lutade hon sin brännande panna mot den snöklädda marken.  
Samtidigt som leenden, blickar och olika konversationer fladdrade genom hennes hjärna försökte hon lugna andningen och räknade långsamt till tio.  
Kroppen genomfors fortfarande av gråt men hon kunde i alla fall luta sig mot den trygga slottsväggen för att se ut över det kyliga slottslandskapet. Hon fingrade på trollstaven och med slutna ögonlock lutade hon huvudet mot den frusna muren.

Som i en dvala hörde hon hur slottsporten öppnades men Kathy öppnade inte ögonen. Hon hoppades att vem det än var skulle strunta i att hon satt där och bara gå vidare för att göra vad de nu hade tänkt göra ute i den här hemska kylan och låta henne vara ifred.  
"Du kommer ligga förkyld i ett halvår om du inte klär dig varmare", sade en mjuk röst som fick Kathy att rysa av välbehag. Hon log svagt men höll fortfarande ögonlocken slutna, som om det hela var en del av en dröm.  
"Äh, madam Pomfrey kan fixa allt", svarade hon lågt med en axelryckning och såg framför sig Georges svedda ögonbryn. "Hon är förkylningarnas värsta fiende, tro mig, hon är obarmhärtig"  
Hon kände det inom sig snarare än hörde hans varma skratt.

Det var tyst en lång stund och Kathy kom på sig själv med att spetsa öronen för att höra det minsta ljud ifrån honom, om hon koncentrerade sig tyckte hon sig nästan kunna höra hur vinden letade sig igenom hans hår.  
"Jag har gjort slut med Mary", rösten lät trevande och glädjen som funnits i den för bara en liten stund sedan hade bytts ut mot en viss osäkerhet. Kathy slog upp ögonlocken och stirrade på Oliver Wood med stora, förvirrade ögon.  
"Ursäkta?" Sade hon och blinkade. Han stod med hopsjunkna axlar och nickade mot platsen bredvid henne, hon förstod vinken och makade sig lite åt sidan så att han skulle kunna sätta sig ner.  
"Våra känslor för varandra är inte detsamma som för ett halvår sedan", sade han och medan han pratade var de gyllene ögonen fästa vid Kathys panna. "Jag kunde inte ljuga för henne -"

Väktaren tystnade och Kathy kunde se hur en svag rodnad kröp upp längs hans hals – han vände bort blicken och harklade sig innan han reste sig upp igen.  
"Jag vet att det du och Fred hade var – _speciellt_", han gick några steg ifrån henne och Kathy kunde känna hur hon automatiskt följde efter, hon reste sig upp och tog ett steg mot hans breda ryggtavla. "Men jag vill – jag ville bara att du skulle veta –"  
Oliver tystnade och kliade sig i nacken, han stod fortfarande med ryggen vänd mot henne så hon kunde inte se hur hans vackra ansikte förvreds. "Att om du vill så är jag redo att ge det här ett försök."  
Först nu vågade han vrida på huvudet och möta hennes förvirrade blick. "Du kanske inte är redo idag, kanske inte imorgon – men jag kommer inte glömma mina känslor för dig, tro mig, jag har försökt."  
Kathy visste inte vad hon skulle säga, hon stirrade på honom medan hennes huvud skrek åt henne att andas. Lungorna ville inte ta in syret som svävade i luften och hjärtat dunkade inte längre bakom revbenen. Hon var död. Hon måste vara död.

Oliver tvekade en sekund, sedan gick han långsamt fram till henne och böjde sig ner för att försiktigt kyssa hennes kind. "Jag gillar dig Kathleen Garren. Det har jag gjort ända sedan jag hörde ditt svamlande för första gången."  
Så log han ett av sina typiska, sneda leenden och drog en hand genom sitt mörka hår innan han gick tillbaka mot slottsportarna. Med handen på dörrhandtaget vred han än en gång på huvudet och såg på henne en lång stund. "Och snälla, frys inte ihjäl nu. Okej?"  
Kathy försökte få huvudet att röra på sig och när hon äntligen fick till den korta nicken insåg hon att han hade försvunnit in i slottet för länge sedan och hon kände hur hennes fötter bultade av kyla. Hon kunde inte förstå varför hon envisades med att gå i tygskor när hennes varma vinterkängor låg slängda under sängen i sovsalen. Hon kunde för allt i världen inte förstå varför.  
Med ett fruset leende gick hon så mot dörren och kunde redan känna hur värmen strömmade tillbaka in i kroppen.

"Fre-", hon tänkte ropa hans namn men hejdade sig när hon såg den vackra flickan som gick bredvid honom. De var på väg upp för marmortrappan och han hade inte hört hennes rop, Madelene vände dock på huvudet och mötte hennes blick innan hon knuffade till Weasleytvillingen i sidan och nickade ner mot henne.  
Fred vände sig om och log svagt när han mötte Kathys blick, med några ord som hon inte kunde höra såg hon hur han lämnade slytherinelevens sida för att småjogga ner för trappan.  
"Du var modig idag", sade han med ett svagt leende och hon kunde se hur han försökte tränga bort mörkret i hans blick. "Jag antar att Wood har pratat med dig?"  
Hon drog ihop ögonbrynen och visste inte riktigt vad hon skulle svara i rädsla för att kanske såra honom.

"Gör hon dig lycklig?" Frågade hon sedan och hörde hur Fred skrattade till.  
"Ja, jag tror faktiskt det", sade han med en blick över axeln, Madelene väntade fortfarande på honom. "Jag är ledsen för att jag låter dig gå, för att jag inte kämpar för dig -"  
Hon skakade på huvudet och strök honom modigt över kinden.  
"Jag minns dig nu", sade hon svagt och såg hur Freds ögon glänste av tårar. "Jag minns allt och jag är rädd att mina misstag har gjort det omöjligt för oss att fortsätta vara tillsammans."  
Han vred på huvudet, den orangea luggen hängde ner i ögonen men han lät den vara.  
"Wood kan göra dig lycklig om du tillåter honom", sade han ädelt och försökte dra på munnen. "Men tro inte att du blir av med mig så lätt, jag räknar med din vänskap Kathy."  
Hon nickade och lät honom krama om henne en sista gång innan han skyndade sig upp för trappen igen.

"Låt honom inte testa sina konstiga experiment på dig", ropade hon efter den mörkhåriga flickan. "Tro mig, som tjej är det inte så smickrande med pipskägg."  
Madelene vred på huvudet och hennes ansikte var ett enda stort leende.  
"Jag lovar", sade hon med ett skratt och ögonen glittrade när hon såg på den fräknige gryffindoreleven. "Tack för varningen."  
Kathy log bara och svängde av mot den stora salen, hon visste att både Hallie och Lea satt kvar och väntade på henne.  
Magen lät höra en högljudd klagan på bristen av frukost och det var fortfarande leendes som hon sjönk ner på platsen mellan sina två väninnor och tog för sig av risgrynsgröten medan hon väntade på de frågor som hon visste brände deras munnar.  
"Kittie-Kat", sade Hallie med stora ögon. "Berätta _allt_."

* * *

_Jag hoppas att ni inte avskyr mig alldeles för mycket med valet jag gjort. Jag har i flera dagar gått och bollat de olika lösningarna mellan mig och det var först igårkväll som jag kom till ett beslut. (jag har till och med varit patetisk nog att prova en av dehär 'lovematching' sakerna som finns på internet då man skriver in personernas namn och får fram i hur många procent de passar tillsammans (kan säga att oliver vann dem alla...)  
I alla fall - lämna en underbart lång kommentar och jag ska försöka göra epilogen så lång och färgglad som det bara går. _

_Kramar, er JvJ_


	18. Chapter 18

**Epilog**

jag vet att ni har fått väntat länge men det var inte förrän igår på tåget in till huvudstaden som jag kom fram till vad jag ville ha för avslut på den här historien. jag vill tacka alla er som har följt den här och överröst mig med era fina kommentarer. det är ni som gör skrivandet så underbart, vet ni det? här kommer den efterlängtade epilogen och det känns faktiskt lite sorgset att det här är det sista ni får höra om Kathy och Oliver. trevlig läsning.

* * *

_vi är som japanerna - början av vår historia kom först i slutet._

Kathy lät blicken fara genom den Stora salen, det magiska taket speglade en fin vintermorgon och från molnen föll lätta, lätta snöflingor.  
Hon kunde se hur professor Flitwick och professor Sprout hjälptes åt att resa en stor julgran i rummets norra hörn och ett leende spred sig över hennes läppar.  
Men så ruskade hon på huvudet som för att skaka bort alla distraherande tankar och lät blicken fara över Slytherinbordet – leendet växte sig bredare och det var nästan med studsande steg som hon tog sig genom salen mot ett gäng killar som i lugn och ro satt och åt frukost.

"Flint, kan jag få prata med dig?" Kathy blev genast lite osäker när hon såg hur killarnas blickar vändes mot henne, det var någonting dömande i deras sätt att se på henne men hon förstod dem. Det var rätt åt henne.  
Marcus Fint vände sig om och såg på henne en stund, han såg tröttare ut än vanligt och det var efter en viss tvekan som han sade till sina kompisar att vänta på honom medan han reste sig upp.  
"Det får gå fort, Garren", sade han och följde med henne en liten bit bort. "Tio minuter med dig och jag kanske blir relegerad på riktigt den här gången."  
Kathy som roat sig med att studera mönstret i golvet ryckte till och vände blicken mot honom i tron att han var allvarlig, men när hon såg hans retsamma leende slappnade hon av igen och skrattade till.

"Först vill jag be dig tusen och åter tusen gånger om ursäkt", sade hon och drog en hand genom sitt mörka hår. "Det var fel av mig att dra in dig i mina problem – och att nästan få dig relegerad."  
Hon rodnade lätt men tvingade sig själv att fortfarande möta hans blick.  
"Mhm", svarade Flint och såg på henne med huvudet på sned. Han skulle inte förlåta henne på ett bra tag, det var säkert.

"Ja, och nästa grej –", Kathy hängde av sig ryggsäcken som hon burit över ena axeln och rotade runt i den tills hon fann ett hoprullat pergament. "Jag har redan börjat det åt dig, så att det ska gå lite lättare att skriva."  
Hon räckte honom pappret och det var med hopdragna ögonbryn han tog emot det.  
"Vad är det här för nått?" Frågade han och vågade inte riktigt läsa vad som stod.  
"Jag tror att min syster vill att du skriver till henne – jag har förklarat att du inte hade någon skuld i vad som hände mig, att det var mitt påhitt alltihop och hon är ledsen för att ha tvivlat på dig."  
Kathy kunde inte låta bli att le åt förvåningen i hans blick.  
"Så, du har pratat med Diana?" Stammade han och gnuggade sig i pannan med handflatan. "Shit, jag trodde att hon aldrig mer ville se mig igen-"  
Kathy klappade honom på axeln och stängde ryggsäcken igen.  
"Som sagt, jag har hjälpt dig med början – nu är det bara för dig att avsluta det", hon sände honom ett sista leende innan hon vände sig om och började gå därifrån.

Precis i dörröppningen mötte hon Oliver Wood och Kathy kunde riktigt känna hur luften mellan dem vibrerade – hon log brett och besvarades av samma, breda leende.  
"God morgon, min sköna", hälsade den långe väktaren med en bugning innan han stal åt sig en kyss. "Vad vill du hitta på idag?"  
Kathy följde honom till frukostbordet och såg på medan han fyllde tallriken till bredden med mat.  
"Först vill jag se hur du spöar skiten ur Ravenclaw på quidditchplanen, sen har jag en astronomiuppgift som du lovat att hjälpa mig med – oh, sen får vi inte heller glömma att du lovat mig att-"  
Han tystade henne med ännu en kyss och ögonen glittrade av skratt.  
"Ett steg i taget, eller vad sa vi?" Frågade han och räckte henne en kopp té. "Sätt dig ner så börjar vi med frukost."

* * *

en sista, lång kommentar? det är det enda jag vill ha.  
/JvJ


End file.
